Everybody Loves A Good Love Song
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: I love Tori. What could possibly go wrong? EVERYTHING...Tori and Beck have fallen in love and things will never be the same.
1. Mine

As I made my way to Beck's house my thoughts drifted.

It wandered back to the last few months that had changed pretty much everything I knew. It had taken me this long to realise that Beck was the person who I wanted. I walked into the Oliver's driveway; heading towards Beck's RV.

I knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately; like he had been sitting by the door waiting for me.

"Hey." He said jumping out of the RV to hug me.

I used to think that the RV smelt really weird but now I linked that smell with him.

His laptop was open on his bed and I could see from the screen that he'd just hung up a call with Andre.

He sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He motioned for me to come and sit with him. I lay down and rested my head on his chest. He began playing with my hair and I relaxed and closed my eyes. My mind played back the memories; there was one that played in my mind over and over again. Jade's face when she saw Beck and I kiss for the first time.

I always felt guilty about it. Beck's soft lips were suddenly on mine and I smiled.

"I love you Tori Vega."


	2. Should've Said No

_Beck's POV_

_I actually don't know where to begin. I suppose it started when Tori first came to Hollywood Arts. She spilled my coffee on me and she was really sweet from then on. I couldn't hide my feelings for her. I had a crush on her. But it was only recently when Andre decided that he wanted to see the new movie and he invited me, Tori, Cat, Jade and Robbie. We all said okay except for Jade saying she was busy. So here I was at the LA movie theatre with Tori on one side of me and Andre on the other. He was totally caught in the movie. It was supposed to be scary but it really wasn't. Tori jumped and Cat gave a little nervous giggle. She covered her eyes and I realised one of her hands was clutching mine tightly. We looked at each other and she smiled. She took her hand off mine. I smiled back and her eyes sparkled. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled. She sort of moved forward and I mimicked her. She kind of smiled and I saw her eyes flicker down. Her lips looked warm and inviting. I kind of leant a little bit more forward and I just shut my eyes and we kissed. I opened my eyes just as she broke away and her eyes widened. "What?" I whispered. She motioned for me to turn around and my heart literally sank straight through my foot and fell out onto the floor. It was Jade and she was fuming._

**Jade's POV**

**Well that made my day. Not. I saw my worst enemy kiss my boyfriend. I was just coming down the aisle with a soda when I saw my boyfriend Beck kissing Tori Vega. My cup exploded. I literally felt like smoke was coming out of my ears. I saw Beck stand up and turned around before running away. I threw open the door and ran as fast as I could. I could hear Beck behind me. I turned a corner and ran inside a coffee shop. I sat right at the back but Beck still saw me. "What?" I asked him as he sat down. **

"**Look Jade listen I'm sorry."  
>"Not sorry enough to not do it."<br>"Look Jade it just happened."  
>"I can't believe that."<br>"Look-."  
>"No just save it."<br>"Tori kissed me."  
>"I don't believe you."<br>"Look, hear me out. I know what I did was wrong. And I regret it okay. But you've done bad things too. And no offence I'm sick of it."  
>"No I'm sick of it."<br>"Sick of what? I've been good to you all these years and I stood by you every time you did something wrong. And I'm tired of it. You know what we're done."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah you heard me we're done." He stood up and stalked out. Tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I mean I'd wanted to talk to him about it but I never expected it to end. I mean he was the one in the wrong here. I stood up and walked out. I sat down on a bench outside the movie plaza and stayed there until I saw Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie walk out and then I realised that Beck wasn't with them.**

_Andre's POV_

_Well when I asked the guys to the movies I didn't expect for it to end in drama. I mean all I know is that I saw Jade break her soda cup and run away followed by Beck. Tori held her head in her hands for the rest of the movie before we exited the movie and went to a pizza place. Tori ate half a slice of pizza before saying she needed to leave. I don't know about anyone else but I'm kind of confused at what is going on._

Tori's POV

I feel so guilty. I kissed Jade's boyfriend. And I liked it. I don't like admitting that but I did. Beck's lips were so warm and soft and to be honest I didn't want it to end. I was sitting on my bed listening to Trina's warbling from downstairs. She was singing Make It Shine and it was totally off key. "TRINA! SHUT UP!" She opened her door and went downstairs. She stopped singing and frowned at me. "What's up with you Miss Grouch?"  
>"Nothing just please stop singing I've got a headache." I went and sat on the sofa and Trina followed sitting down right next to me. "Please you're my little sister. I've grown up with you and I know something is wrong." I buried my head in a pillow and she sighed. "Come on tell me."<p>

"I kissed him."  
>"Who'd you kiss?"<br>"Beck." I heard silence. Then as I sat up I saw Trina's shocked face.

"You kissed Beck?" I nodded.

"But Jade."

"I know." I felt tears fall from my eyes and Trina hugged me awkwardly.

"It's okay." I stood up and went upstairs. I had a text on my phone it was from Beck. It read _Hey Tori we need to talk my place tomorrow 5 okay? _

I replied his text with _Okay fine just please tell me that Jade's not gonna be there._

_I promise._


	3. Sparks Fly

Cat's POV

I'm so excited. There is to be a dance soon! I really hope that somebody asks me to it. It's like a casual dance but we can wear whatever! I was standing by my locker when Robbie approached me. "Hi Robbie."  
>"Hi Cat!" He said looking nervous.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing I just wanted to ask you um do you um wanna go to the dance with me?"<br>"Sure!" I'm not sure what made me say that but I guess it would be okay. He smiled and walked away.

_Beck's POV_

_I kind of avoided Tori and Jade today at school. I sat with Andre, Robbie and Cat but neither Tori nor Jade sat with us. I felt bad because I'd hurt Jade. Jade was sitting over by herself. I told Andre I would be right back. I headed over to Jade and sat down. She stood up but I pulled her back down. "Listen Jade I need to talk to you."_

"_What could you possibly say? You are not in charge of me anymore."  
>"I know but please just listen."<br>"Okay whatever."  
>"Jade I don't want to hurt you."<em>

"_You already did that."  
>"Please Jade."<br>"Shut up Beck. I don't want to hear anything you have to say ever again." She stalked away and disappeared inside. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I heard footsteps and saw Tori sit down opposite me. "Hi Beck."  
>"Hi Tori." I tried to smile but I feeling really bad.<em>

"_Are you okay?"  
>"Not really."<br>"Jade giving you trouble?"  
>"Yeah she's taking the breakup bad."<br>"So are you."  
>"I am not!"<br>"Stop acting like a little child."  
>"Why are you mad at me? I should be mad at you."<br>"Beck please." I didn't reply I just stood up and walked away. I didn't look back but my heart sank when I realised she wasn't following me. _

Tori's POV

I wasn't sure if I was still supposed to go to Beck's tonight but I went anyway. His Mom and Dad were out and the only light was in Beck's RV. I knocked on the door and it took around 4 minutes for him to open the door. He was wearing a plaid t-shirt with green and blue checkers on it, a white jacket over the top and a pair of dark blue jeans with no shoes. When he answered the door he didn't look particularly happy to see me. He kind of rolled his eyes before letting me in. "Okay I get that you don't want to see me but we need to talk."

"I don't really want to talk." He sat on his bed and looked at me. He looked really cute looking confused and a little bit annoyed. "Well I can't force you to talk to me but you can listen to me." He sat back on his pillow, motioning that I should continue. "I'm really sorry about kissing you and I regret it but please you can't keep ignoring me and Jade."

"For your information Jade and I are talking."  
>"You were arguing with her this morning." He frowned slightly and made a little humph noise. "Are you hear just to make me feel bad?" he asked leaning forward looking angry. "No I'm not I'm here to apologize. I feel terrible about kissing you and hurting Jade but I can't take it back so there's no point in feeling sorry for yourself because no matter how hard you try you can't rewind time so just forget it." Beck stood up rather quickly and angry "Look I'm finding it hard to fight back feelings right now so I'm just going to come out and do what I've wanted to do since I've met you."<p>

"Go on and yell at m-." Beck stopped me in mid sentence when he kissed me. It caught me by surprise at first but quickly as I got used to it I deepened the kiss savouring his sweet, soft lips on my own. When he broke away he spoke softly "Tori although I'm finding it really hard to forget about Jade I'm not in love with her anymore. I love her like a sister." I felt tears coming to her eyes. Beck looked into the eyes that were glazed with the tears which made them sparkle even more. It made Beck love her even more. I smiled as Beck talked. "I can't find the actual words to say to confess this to y-." This time Beck was interrupted by me as I kissed him. He got caught by surprise that time. At that point they heard a car parking in the driveway. "Ah you better go." He said. I smiled and took hold of his hand. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Hey uh Tori do you uh wanna go do something Friday?"  
>"Sure." I smiled before exiting. His parents were climbing out of their car and I waved at them. "Hey! Mr and Mrs Oliver!"<p>

"Hi Tori! Need a ride home?" asked Mr Oliver. I shook my head, I decided to walk home to be alone with my thoughts. I had a lot going through my mind.

_Beck's POV_

_I sat back on my bed and smiled to myself. Now I had broken up with Jade but I still felt kind of down about it. But it was hard to stay down for very long when I had finally admitted to Tori that I loved her. My Mom came in and smiled. "Hey so did you talk to Tori about Jade?"_

"_Yeah." I sighed. _

"_So are you and Jade back together." I shook my head and said cautiously in case my mother thought it was weird "No exactly."  
>"What does that mean?" she asked raising her eyebrows.<em>

"_I'm not back together with Jade."_

"_Oh." Mom was about to exit when I kind of blurted it out. _

"_I kissed Tori." Mom raised her eyebrows again and smiled._

"_Whatever makes you happy babe." She shut the door behind her and left me to think over what she said. I frowned and lay back to sleep._

Tori's POV

ToriVega: Feeling confused but happy 

Mood: Confused

**KittyCatValentine: Why? Xoxo :P**

I looked at Cat's messages and contemplated replying. Was it possible? Was Beck actually my boyfriend now? I don't know. I lay back on the sofa and groaned. My mind was so confused. I didn't wantJade to kill me but I wanted to date Beck. Gah even since I moved to Hollywood Arts my brain has pretty much never had time to relax.


	4. Mean

**Jade POV **

**I was fuming. Beck had broken up with me a week ago and he was already dating somebody else? It was probably a famous person or some girl who thought he was cute. AW HECK EVERY GIRL THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE! I went through to where Beck was standing by his locker. "BECK!"**

"**Oh hi Jade." He looked slightly nervous as he shut his locker.  
>"Oh the irony on the fact that since we broke up you're scared of me." Beck rolled his eyes. And said matter of factly "I'm not scared of you Jade." I rolled my eyes before coolly replying "So on The Slap your relationship status is in a relationship. Are you really dating somebody else." <strong>

"**Yes as a matter of fact I am."  
>"Well who is it?"<br>"If you must know it's Tori." My face went from pale white to bright red. I calmed myself inside before smiling a fake smile and stalking away with one goal in my mind: find Tori Vega and squash her like a bug. **

Tori's POV

I was sitting telling Cat about last night when Jade came storming up. I gulped and Cat nervously giggled before calling out to Robbie. "Hey Robbie I have a great dress for the dance." She skipped away clinging on Robbie's arm. I gulped again as Jade slid into a seat. "So you're dating Beck." She said grittily.

"Yeah I am."  
>"Fantastic." She growled. I glanced at Jade's face it was red and she looked like she was about to cry. "Jade?"<br>"Shut up Vega." Jade stood up and tipped over my soda and squashed my burrito. She stalked off her high-heels smacking against the pavement. Beck slid into the seat next to me. "Hello Tori." He said sweetly before kissing me. I coyly rebuffed the kiss before saying quietly "I don't think we should do that if Jade's around." Beck groaned and rolled his eyes. He reached over to my burrito and took a bite, before kissing me his mouth tasting like burritos. I smiled and also took a bite. Andre sat down with Trina, Robbie and Cat. Andre's face was a slight unbelievable face. "So are you two an item now?" Tori looked at Beck and he looked at Andre. "Yeah I guess we are." He shrugged before kissing me on the cheek and I leant on his shoulder. Cat looked cute as she huddled up to Robbie and Andre looked a little lonely. He said quietly "How is Jade dealing with it?"  
>"Not very well." I said, before glancing over at Jade who was sitting alone stabbing a potato. I sighed and pulled Beck by the arm over to an empty table. "Beck I can't do this."<p>

"Do what?" he looked confused.  
>"I can't date you."<br>"What why?"

"I can't do this to Jade."  
>"But you hate Jade."<br>"I know but I don't like hurting people."  
>"But Tori." I kissed him once before standing up and walking away. I looked back once to see him with his shoulders slumped and his eyes glazed over. I felt so bad but I couldn't hurt Jade, not right now.<p>

**Trina's POV**

"**Hey Trina." It was my Mom. She had just arrived home and I was watching TV. Mom went to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. Mom turned around and sat down with me. "So babe where's Tori?"  
>"Locked up in her room."<br>"What?"  
>"She's not coming out of her room."<br>"Why not?"  
>"She broke up with Beck."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah it's got her all depressed." Mom frowned and put her drink down before heading upstairs.<strong>

Cat's POV

I was lying on my bed when Jade texted me. _Hey Cat! Listen we need to talk. Go online. _I logged onto my computer and began chatting with Jade immediately. _OK so you remember when Tori and Beck kissed at the movie theatre._

_Of course!_

_Well that's all Tori's fault. She just kissed him. Beck told me that he didn't want to kiss her she just forced him into it._

_How can I believe you? You hate Tori._

_Yeah but she hates me and she would make SURE that I felt that I was threatened for Beck._

_I don't know._

_Dude remember the cheese?  
>Oh my gosh yes.<span>_

_And you're her best friend. She hates me so..._

_Oh my god! She did._

_Yeah so Beck broke up with me because Tori pressured him into it._

_Oh my gosh_

_We need to sort this out_

_Tomorrow at the movies._


	5. Breathe

Tori's POV

I was sitting on my sofa when my phone buzzed. I looked at and saw that Cat had texted me. _Meet me at the movie theatre at 4 this afternoon see ya then _I smiled Cat probably want to see the new movie or something. She sent me another text straight after _Oh a bring Beck! _I frowned but thought nothing of it.

It was 4pm and me and Beck were walking to the movie theatre. It was really awkward because he wasn't talking to me. When we got there I saw Cat was standing outside...with Jade. Jade was smiling. "Hello Vega." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Jade?" I asked questioningly. Cat butted in before she could reply.

"You're so mean."

"What?"  
>"You made Beck break up with Jade." Then Beck butted in.<p>

"She never."  
>"SHUT UP BECK!" shouted Jade. They were too busy arguing to realise they were walking into the road by the movie theatre. "YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE IT ABOUT YOU!" I shouted when suddenly they heard Beck yell "TORI, JADE, CAT!" I found herself falling over on top of Cat. Then I heard a screech of tyres and suddenly there was a loud scream that I would never be able to get out of my head. And the silence and pain in my foot.<p>

_Beck's POV_

_I remember 1 thing. Tori screaming. That was the thing I remember. Then blackness. My instinct was to save her. So I pushed her. I hope it didn't hurt. But I remember fire inside my body. My whole body hurt like every part. My mind blacked out and the pain seemed endless._

**Jade's POV**

**I was sat in the waiting room with Cat and Tori. We were waiting for Beck. At first I'd put up a fight I'd wanted to see him but they wouldn't let me. Now he was in the intensive care ward a private room. Tori was pacing back and forth and Cat was huddled in a chair muttering to herself. Three doctors came out his room muttering with each other. Tori rushed over to them and began asking questions. "Is he okay?" I joined her.**

"**Yeah is he okay?" The doctors looked at each other and then said "Okay so he has four broken ribs, he has a broken leg, a broken arm and some minor head trauma." Tori's face fell as she was determined that he was okay. The doctors comforted her before walking off muttering again. I followed them and asked "Hey when are we allowed to see him?"  
>"You can see him now mam just please be careful." I nodded and Tori and I went into the room. He was lying in the only hospital bed in that room and was unconscious. "He's asleep." Whispered the nurse before walking out. Tori sat down next to him and I sat on the other side. He was muttering something in his sleep and it was strange but he was cute.<strong>

Tori's POV

I was sitting at school when Jade came over to me. "What do you want Jade?"  
>"I'm worried about him too." She said softly.<br>"Huh seems you hated him before he saved you."  
>"I never hated him."<br>"Huh."  
>"Seriously." Tori stabbed her potato and Jade reached out her hand.<p>

"Look Tori I know you're scared I'm scared too."  
>"Jade I don't know what to do."<br>"Look I forgive you."  
>"Forgive me?"<br>"For kissing Beck."  
>"Oh."<p>

"And I'm sorry for lying to Cat."  
>"It's okay." I grinned.<br>"So are we friends?"  
>"I wouldn't say we were friends but we're close acquaintances." She smiled and replied "I can live with that." She got up but before she could walk away Cat dashed up. "ANDRE JUST GOT A TEXT FROM THE HOSPITAL BECK'S JUST GONE INTO A SEIZURE." Jade's eyes widened and I almost fell off my seat. "QUICK ANDRE'S DRIVING US TO THE HOSPITAL."<p>

We got to the hospital and the nurse took us up. "Is he okay?" I asked panting as we arrived. The nurse smiled "He's in a coma but he's in a stable condition."  
>"Can we see him?" asked Jade desperately.<p>

"Sure." The nurse smiled and opened the door. We entered. He was lying in the bed his hair was all ruffled and cute looking. I sat down on the right side of him and Jade sat on the left. A woman poked her head around the door. "Jade West?"  
>"Yeah that's me." Said Jade.<p>

"Your mother says you need to go now." Jade looked furious but went with the nurse anyway. I was alone with Beck. Without thinking about it I began talking more to him than to myself. "I blame myself Beck. I can't believe that I did this to you. I regret everything especially kissing you. But I couldn't help it, I love you." He suddenly stirred. And then muttered something very quietly "Tori?"


	6. Tori's Song

Tori's POV

I was sat on my sofa and I was trying to write a song but I was blank. Then I was thinking of Beck and the words came to me fast and great and suddenly I had a song.

Complicated

Try to get you out of my head but you just won't go away I tell you to get lost but you change my mind and I let you stay It's just that every time I want to let myself forget You keep telling me it's for the best

You make me feel so complicated I love you and I need you Your eyes shine brightly and I love your smile I've gotten lost along the way But I just feel so complicated

I didn't think that it's possible for me to feel this way But the most unexpected thing happened to me I fell over for love head over heels With you I feel like I'm in my dreams

You make me feel so complicated I love you and I need you Your eyes shine brightly and I love your smile I've gotten lost along the way But I just feel so complicated

Just when I thought that had gone away You don't forget to remind me you're here to stay Just don't forget who we are and what we're here for Just look at the damage we've done

You make me feel so complicated I love you and I need you Your eyes shine brightly and I love your smile I've gotten lost along the way But I just feel so complicated

Making me feel so complicated Yeah


	7. Beautiful Eyes

Tori's POV

I was sitting at home on my sofa when the doorbell rang. I answered it after Trina yelled "GET THE DOOR TORI!" It was Beck. He was holding a crutch in both arms even though one was in a cast. He winced every time he moved and I knew it was the broken ribs. He smiled a little crooked smile and I let him in. "Hi Beck what are you doing here?"  
>"I needed to talk to you."<br>"What?" He sat down and winced once again. He smiled and then spoke "Tori I remember what you said when I was in the hospital."  
>"What?"<br>"You said you loved me."

"I didn't lie." Beck smiled and I smiled back. His gorgeous eyes were shining. Every time I looked at him the eyes always stood out for me. I leant forward and he leant forward. We kissed, I deepened it and he smiled when we broke apart. "I love you Beck." I said gently. "I love you too Tori." He said softly. This was perfect but I realised I couldn't.

"I can't Beck."  
>"Why?" he said sounding like a little baby.<p>

"Because I can't hurt Jade."  
>"But."<br>"Jade and I have made up and I can't do anything that might hurt that."  
>"I understand." He said as he stood up, winced and walked out. "Beck wait!"<p>

"Don't worry about it." He smiled wanly before hobbling away. I forced tears back and shut the door.

Cat's POV

I'm so excited! The dance is tomorrow night and I'm going with Robbie! Weird I know but I'm excited. I might be wrong but I think that Tori is going with Beck. I saw Tori opening her locker. "Hey Tori!" I exclaimed cheerfully. 

"Hi Cat."  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay."<br>I wasn't sure though. 

Beck walked past and I waved and he smiled back but didn't even look at Tori which made me suspicious. 

_Beck's POV_

_I sat alone at lunchtime. I was eating a salad when Jade sat down. I was still hurting from getting hit by a car and when I saw I inhaled so fast it hurt. "Hi Beck."  
>"Hi Jade."<br>"Listen I just need to tell you this."_

"_What?"  
>"Tori loves you. She misses you."<br>"No she doesn't love me enough to be with me."  
>"She doesn't want to just because she doesn't want to hurt me."<br>"Yeah and it will hurt you."  
>"No because I want you to be happy."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I love you and because I love you I want you to be happy. And clearly you're happiest when you're with Tori." She smiled wanly and got up. "So just go for it Beck." She walked away. I thought over what she just said and then I decided I was going to find Tori. <em>

Tori's POV

I was getting ready for the dance. I was going because I had to. Andre and I were performing and I had to be there. Cat and Robbie were going together, Andre was going with his girlfriend Lucie and Trina had managed to get a date with some guy named Tony. I got changed into a purple dress with a ruffle skirt and a pair of silver Roman high heels. I put on a silver bangle with Tori written on it. Beck had given it to me and I loved it. I sighed and Trina came downstairs wearing a bright pink slim dress.

When we arrived we separated. I saw Beck standing talking to Cat and Robbie. Cat was wearing a dark blue short dress and a pair of bright pink boots. She looked really cute. I saw Sikowitz and he smiled at me. Andre ran over to me. "Hi! Ready to perform?"  
>"Ready as I'll ever be." I said trying to be bright. We walked up to the Asphalt Cafe stage. I set up the microphone and said "Hi I'm Tori Vega and I'm going to perform a song by myself it's called Complicated." She took a deep breath and Andre began playing the piano she launched into the first chorus: <em>Try to get you out of my head by you just won't go away I tell you to get lost but you change my mind and I let you stay it's just that every time I want to let myself forget you keep telling me its' for the best You make me feel so complicated I love you and I need you your eyes shine brightly and I love your smile I've gotten lost along the way but I just feel so complicated I didn't think that it's possible for me to feel this way but the most unexpected thing happened to me I fell over for love head over heels with you I feel like I'm in my dreams You make me feel so complicated I love you and I need you your eyes shine brightly and I love your smile I've gotten lost along the way but I just feel so complicated just when I thought that had gone away you don't forget to remind me you're here to stay just don't forget who we are and what we're here for just look at the damage we've done you make me feel so complicated I love you and I need you your eyes shine brightly and I love your smile I've gotten lost along the way but I just feel so complicated making me feel so complicated yeah <em>I thought of Beck throughout the whole song. "Thanks." I said as the audience cheered. "Okay here's another song by Demi Lovato 'Here We Go Again'. _I throw all of your stuff away then I clear you out my head I tear you out of my heart and ignore all of your messages I tell everyone we are through cause I'm so much better without you but it's just another pretty lie cause I break down every time you come around oh oh! _I picked up the microphone and walked down the steps. I was looking for Beck he looked at me and I looked for a second before turning away. _So how do you get here under my skin Swore that I'd never let you back in Should have known better Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addicting We're falling together You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again_

_You never know what you want And you never say what you mean But I start to go insane Every time that you look at me You only hear half of what I say And you're always showing up too late And I know that I should say good bye, bye it's no use Can't be with or without you. oh, oh__how _I looked at Beck right in the eye and I realised there was circle around me and Beck but I just continued singing. _So__ how __do you get here under my skin Swore that I'd never let you back in Should have known better Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addicting We're falling together You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again again…. and again, and again, and again, and again, and again….I threw all of your stuff away Then I cleared you out of my head And I tore you out of my heart oh, oh, oh, oh. _At this point the skies turned grey and the clouds opened up. It began pouring. _So how do you get here under my skin Swore that I'd never let you back in Should have known better Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again Hard as I try I know I can't quit Something about you is so addicting We're falling together You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again_

_Here we go again… Should have known better Been tryin' let you go cause here we go, go, go again… again... _By this point I was soaked but I didn't care. I smiled at Beck and I moved forward. And I kissed him. He deepened the kiss and I could hear the audience cheering but all I could see was Beck and even though I could feel the coldness of the rain I didn't pay attention to it all I could feel was Beck's soft, warm lips. He broke away long enough to say "I love you Tori Vega." The crowd heard and started clapping, screaming and whooping. I laughed and rested my head on his chest being careful not to hurt him. And then we kissed again and that was all I could feel.

_ToriVega: Best Night Ever! It's raining but we're dancing and having fun! I found out I truly loved someone today 3_

_Mood: Ecstatic XD_

_Comments:_

_KittyCatValentine: Robbie and I kissed! Eep! Your song is awesome!_

_RobbieShapiro: Speaking of which Cat wanna do something Friday night? And aww to Tori. Your one of my best friends_

_JadeWest: Glad it was a good night __ Hope you had fun! Congratulations to Cat and Robbie you're such a cute couple_

_AndreHarris: Well last night was eventful my jacket is like still soaked but it was the best dance HA has ever produced!_

_BeckOliver: I'll say! Hey guys the kickbacks next month! Can't believe they would organise dances so close together! Love you 2 Tori. Come round mine on Thursday?_

_ToriVega: Can't got rehearsals how about Friday?_

_BeckOliver: Cool 3_


	8. Picture to Burn

**Jade's POV**

**I pretended that my breakup with Beck was cool. I was fine on the outside but on the inside I was burning. Every time I saw them being all flirty and lovey it made me feel sick. I remember when Beck looked at me that way, when Beck would kiss me like that and when he would invite me over casually. It hurt me. And it showed me how much I could hate and love at the same time. I found all of the pictures of me and Beck and began burning them. It felt good to burn the flames burn the memories of our relationship. However I think this whole thing has changed me, I feel I'm a better person I hope. I still can't stand to see them together but I guess I would have to live with that. Aww heck I can't. I wanted Beck back and I would have to work to get there, even if took forever. **

_Andre's POV_

_I miss Tori. Since she started dating Beck she's had no time for me. I used to be round her house every night but now that's Beck's job. I wish that it would go back to the way it was before. I know it sounds mean but I really miss it. I would write a song and go round Tori's house to show her but I've found myself going round Cat's instead! But sometimes even she doesn't have time for me now she's dating Robbie. I feel so alone. I mean I was dating that girl but it didn't work out. I would sit on my bed alone at home, feeling so blue and upset. I shouldn't feel that way but I do. I will call Tori tonight and ask to go round. I hope she says yes._

**Trina's POV**

**I am SO sick of Tori and Beck. I mean he's always round! I try to talk to Tori sometimes but she's always got Beck around. I know it's going to be weird but I miss Andre. He was around all the time and he was a nice addition to the quiet house. I could hear them downstairs right now, they were probably making out. I want a boyfriend. I feel so depressed. And Tori's supposed to be practising every day after school with Andre for the Big Showcase but she's spending all her time with Beck. I must remind her about that or she'll get kicked out of the show. **

Cat's POV

Something's not right. I've been trying to call Tori all night but it keeps going to voicemail. Robbie called me and asked if I was doing anything in the big showcase. I said I might be doing something with Jade I didn't know yet. He's not doing anything. You know I'm not as dumb as some people think I'm actually kind of smart in some categories. I don't know what's going on with Tori but she's becoming all distant since she began dating Beck and it's annoying me. I want to talk to Tori or to be able to come round her house and have a girl chat but she's pretty much ignoring me. It's making me sad and I want to see her. I don't think I'm the only one being affected by Tori and Beck dating. 

_**Robbie's POV**_

_**I called Tori and she's not answering. She's probably with Beck again. I think Cat's getting annoyed with this too. I want to talk to her about the Big Showcase but she's ignoring everybody, including Trina! I'm going to call Cat and ask if I can go round now as she's my girlfriend now. I like saying that Cat is my girlfriend! Great! **_


	9. Better Than Revenge

Tori's POV

I was sitting on my couch watching TV alone when my phone rang, I hoped it was Beck but it wasn't it was Andre. Not that I wasn't sad to see that Andre had called me of course! He's my best friend! I answered happily "Hey Andre."  
>"Hi Tori. I've got a new song to show you can I come over?" I glanced at my watch it was only 4:30 and Mum wouldn't be home for 2 hours. "Sure!" I replied glad to be able to have some company. I hung up and got up off the couch and went to make a drink. Five minutes later the door bell rang. I frowned because Andre doesn't live close enough to get to my house in five minutes. I answered the door and saw a soaked Beck leaning in the doorway. He was looking totally chilled and relaxed. I liked that he could be himself around me and was comfortable enough to dress casually. He kissed me before coming in and jumping on the couch. He turned on the TV before lying back on the cushions. I smiled before going into the kitchen and getting an ice water. The doorbell rang again and I saw Andre waiting in the doorway wet and soggy. It was really pouring outside I smiled and let him in. "Hi Tori!" His face fell as he saw Beck chilling on the couch. "You okay?"<br>"I'm fine." He sat down at the piano and began tinkling on the keys.

_Beck's POV_

I was sitting on Tori's couch listening to Andre show Tori his new song and listened as she sang it back. I smiled her voice was gorgeous. I sat up as my phone rang in my pocket. "Hello?"  
>"Hi Beck."<br>"Jade?"  
>"Yeah hi."<br>"What's up?"  
>"Hey can you meet me at Karaoke Dokie in 30 minutes?"<br>"Okay why?"  
>"I'll tell you when you get there."<br>"Okay." I stood up and called to Tori and Andre. "Hey I've gotta go. Love you Tori bye Andre." I opened the door and closed it behind me.

**Trina's POV**

**I went downstairs as I heard Tori singing a song. She was probably playing it with Beck. I entered the living room before I saw it was Andre sitting at the piano. "Hi Andre hi Tori!" "Hi Trina." Andre waved as he continued to play. I smiled it was good to see Andre sitting there in my house. I grabbed a drink before turning to Tori. "Hey Tori can I talk to you for a second?"  
>"Sure." She followed me into the bathroom.<strong>

"**Remember about the Big Showcase."  
>"Yeah of course."<br>"Have you been practising?"  
>"Yeah Andre just wrote a new song for me to sing." I raised my eyebrows and replied.<br>"Okay just as long as you know."**

"**Good can I go back to Andre now?" **

"**Sure." I went upstairs and back to my bedroom. **

Tori's POV

I got back to Andre and he smiled. "So do you wanna continue with the song?"  
>"Actually I'm good." I sat down on the couch and he followed.<p>

"Tori can we talk?"

"Okay sure."  
>"I need to admit something to you."<p>

"Go for it."  
>"I miss you Tori."<p>

"What?" I took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth.  
>"Okay so ever since you started dating Beck, you've been neglecting me, Cat, Robbie and Trina."<br>"What no I haven't!"  
>"Yes you have! I mean you haven't invited me round in 3 months!"<p>

"Andre."  
>"No I'm not telling you what to do but I think your relationship with Beck is affecting our friendship."<br>"No it's not!"  
>"I should be going home." I said coldly before exiting.<p>

_Beck's POV_

_I arrived at Karaoke Dokie and saw Robbie, Cat and Jade waiting for me. "Guys what's up?" Cat was sitting there trying to look solemn so Jade started. "Okay so understand what Cat and Robbie are going to say."  
>"We don't think you dating Tori is good?"<br>"And you don't have an opinion in this."  
>"No listen. We were once like SUPER close and now it's kind of just drifting apart."<br>"What?"  
>"I mean we would all hang out together but you ignore us all the time." Said Robbie. <em>

"_I don't mean too."  
>"I know you don't you're a nice guy but Tori is distracting you." I sat down thinking about it. "Maybe you're right." I stood up again and headed for the exit. <em>

**Jade's POV**

**I picked up my phone and dialled Andre's number. "Hey Andre my side of the bargain is done you?"  
>"Done."<br>"Good operation Break Up Tori and Beck is underway."  
>"I feel guilty."<br>"Relax it'll be fine." I hung up and smiled. I was one step closer to getting Beck back. **


	10. Tell Me Why

Tori's POV

"So uh I talked to Robbie and Cat last night." Beck said sitting on the couch as he entered my house. "I talked to Andre." I said sitting next to him.

"Uh they said some stuff." He said quickly before staring at me.

"Yeah? What kind of stuff?"  
>"Uh they told me that by dating you I was spending less time with them. What did Andre say?"<p>

"He got mad at me."

"Mad at you how?"

"He told me that I was neglecting him."

"So the same thing." He said sighing. I looked at him waiting for him to say something. Suddenly Trina came downstairs and sat on the other couch. "Okay so I couldn't help overhearing your conversation from the top of the stairs so I'm going to give you my opinion." I rolled my eyes but let her continue. "Okay so honestly I'm not loving this relationship and neither are they but not this much."  
>"Then why would they tell us this stuff?"<br>"Because of Jade."  
>"What?"<p>

"I was shopping yesterday and I saw Jade and Cat in a shop and I went in to talk to them but before I could I heard Jade talking to Andre about a deal. A deal to break you two up." I felt my mouth drop open and my heart sink. I then looked at Beck. He had the same look of disbelief that I assumed that I had. Trina looked a little worried but I then turned back to her and spoke to her "Trina thank you for telling me this you really are a great sister." Trina smiled wanly before saying "But Tor promise me that you won't do anything that you'll regret." I smiled at her and hugged her.  
>"I promise." She smiled and went upstairs. I then turned to Beck and he spoke first "What are we going to do?" I thought for a few minutes before talking. "You know Jade better than I do so you should talk to her."<br>"But she hates me now."  
>"That's where you're wrong she still likes you but she hates me."<br>"Fine." He sighed but got up from the couch.

"I'll talk to Andre as I have a feeling he was the person that Jade was talking to." Beck nodded before exiting my house and disappearing down the driveway. Why did this have to be so complicated? I decided now was the time to talk to Andre my best friend. So why was I so scared to talk to him?


	11. Back To December

_Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating been busy as I went on holiday to America and such. These three chapters are going to be a break from the main story as I wanted to get into the spirit of Christmas and New Years so this chapters a snow one, then the next one will be the Christmas one and the next one will be New Years Enjoy xoxo Libby_

Tori's POV

I stared out of the window and wished it would snow. I mean what's the point of singing songs about snow at Christmas when it never snows in Los Angeles. I was supposed to be doing my final exam before I broke up for the winter vacation. I scanned the room, I saw Andre at the back of the classroom hurriedly scribbling which I assumed was not part of the test as he was smiling and mouthing words, Cat was sitting in the front row humming to herself, Jade was sitting right in the corner not bothering to write just staring into space, Robbie was writing furiously and Beck had just finished writing an answer and he looked up and saw me. He smiled his gorgeous smile before mouthing I love you and then going back to his paper. I sighed and looked back out of the window. No California sunshine, no winter snow just white clouds laying over the sky.

**Jade's POV**

**I hate exams. Urgh I'm sitting in the corner not bothering to start the exam. I'm gonna fail anyway I haven't even studied so what's the point. All I can see is Beck smiling at Tori and Tori smiling back. God this is torture. I should be the one doing that. It's almost Christmas and I'm still single...**

Tori's POV

I was sitting at the usual table with Andre, Cat, Robbie and Beck. Jade still sat with us occasionally but it wasn't her regular thing anymore. Cat and Robbie were sitting on one side of the table sharing a pizza and Beck and I were on the other he had his arm around my shoulder and Andre sat in the middle by himself eating a burrito. Trina came over and pushed Andre so she could sit down "Mind if I sit here? Thanks." She said as she began eating a slice of pie. Beck looked up at the sky "What is going on?" The sky was grey tinted with orange. Cat looked excited. "It's an orange sky!" she exclaimed loudly laughing. Andre was about to eat another piece of his burrito before he frowned. A white fleck had landed on his burrito. Cat looked excited. "IT'S SNOWING!" yelled Sinjin suddenly and everybody started to cheer. Then the bell rang.

_Beck's POV_

_The snow was still falling when we got out of school. We were all walking through the Asphalt Cafe to our cars, when suddenly I got hit on the back of the head with snow. I whizzed around and saw that Robbie had thrown it. I scooped up some snow and threw it back. He ducked and it hit Tori instead. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Tori!" I rushed over to her. "Don't be sorry!" she scooped down and shoved the snow down my shirt. It was freezing. Suddenly everybody in the courtyard was all laughing and having a snowball fight. Tori stopped throwing snow at Cat and ran over to me. She smiled at me and I bent down and kissed her. But before long I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. It was a snowball. I turned around and saw Andre smiling evilly. I laughed and Tori smiled as if to say go for it. And I ran after him. _

Tori's POV

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched my boyfriend chase after my best friend. This truly was the best last day of school ever.


	12. It's Not Christmas Without You

Tori's POV

Why was I at school on Christmas Eve hanging out with my family, friends and people I've never met? Well Trina had been going on about having a big Christmas party since around March. Mum and Dad finally let her have one but they didn't want to have it at the house after the prospect of the cleaning up. We were truly stumped on where to go. Until I'd come up with the idea of maybe having it at The Asphalt Cafe. Mum and Dad loved the idea and Trina loved it even more. So here I am at my school on Christmas Eve as I said before at Trina's big Christmas party. I was talking to Cat who was more bouncy than usual if that was even possible. "So where's Robbie? He's usually hanging off your arm around this point." I asked raising my eyebrows. "Oh he and I broke up." She said casually before smiling and saying "I'll talk later." As she flew off into the crowd. I frowned why had she left so suddenly? Suddenly somebody's arms slid around my waist and I whizzed around and yelled "I have a boyfriend!" before realising who it was. He looked a little confused before saying "Yeah and I'm pretty sure I'm him." I laughed as I saw Beck's face. He was looking puzzled and I reached out and hugged him. "Sorry I thought you were some stranger."  
>"If it were some stranger I'd be the one doing the karate kicking." He smiled before kissing me. Then he pulled me off to one side. "So it's Christmas tomorrow and as your boyfriend I am obliged to buy you a present." He winked, before pulling out something from his pocket. It was a tiny blue box and he opened it. I gasped. Inside was a silver heart with swirls on it and inside was a tiny golden ball that rattled when it moved. I was speechless. I finally found my voice and spoke quietly "Beck this is incredible. This is the best present I've ever gotten!" He looked relieved and I went right up to him and kissed him so passionately I think he was a little shocked, but before long he began kissing back we slowly began deepening the kiss taking it in turns before we broke for breath. "That was the best kiss we have ever had." Beck said looking flushed. I nodded. Suddenly we heard kissing noises from around the corner. I turned around and saw Andre and Cat kissing passionately...<p>

_A/N So I thought I'd give Candre a go. Was the break up between Cat and Robbie too soon? Should I not put Cat and Andre together? All important things I need to know. Oh and also what do you think Tori should get for Beck? And should Cat and Robbie get back together? Remember Reid and Review and just enjoy xoxo 3 Remember you guys are the most important people to me when writing these stories so please review honestly Unless you've got nothing nice to say or no constructive criticism I will block or spam you Just a friendly warning. Enjoy _


	13. Tell Me That You Love Me

Tori's POV

"Happy new year baby." Said Beck as I opened my front door. I smiled. "It's not new year yet stupid!" I let him inside my house and he sat down on the couch. Cat, Andre and Robbie were already there. I saw that Andre sat apart from Cat and she wouldn't look at him. Robbie was trying to talk to Cat but she was too busy avoiding Andre to listen. "Awkward huh?" Beck muttered to me as I sat down next to him. "I'll say." I sighed before resting my head on his lap. The doorbell rang again and Trina called "I'll get it!" She rushed down the stairs and answered the door. About 20 people flooded through the door. "Trina! Mum and Dad said a small amount of people!"  
>"Yeah these are a small amount of my closest friends."<br>"Jade being one of them?" asked Andre from his spot on the other couch. Jade was leaning in the doorway watching all of the people pile in. Tori and Beck looked at each other before Tori quickly lifted herself off Beck. "I invited her!" called Cat cheerfully. Tori and Beck shot her a look as if to say we'll talk later. Jade smiled evilly at the group. Then sat down next to Tori. "We're all still friends right?" she asked coyly. Tori rolled her eyes. "I guess." Said Robbie slowly before Tori and Beck looked at him. "Yeah we're still friends." Said Andre confidently. Tori smiled. Andre was always a peacemaker. "Can we just make a truce?" asked Tori to Jade slowly. Jade didn't look at Tori and didn't answer. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" shouted Sinjin from the kitchen. What was Sinjin doing there?

Cat's POV

The party was in full swing at 10:30. I was dancing with Tori when Robbie came up to me. "Cat can we talk?" I looked down at the ground before saying.  
>"Sure I guess." We walked away a room off the stairs. "I saw you kissing Andre at Trina's Christmas party." I looked down at my feet again before speaking quietly "I know I didn't mean to."<br>"How can you not mean to kiss somebody?"  
>"I don't know I just."<br>"Why you just kissed him because you could?"  
>"No."<br>"Then what was it?"  
>"I was imagining he was you." Robbie stopped speaking for a while before he spoke "Really?"<br>"Yeah I kissed him because I imagined he was you." Robbie's beautiful face broke into a smile. I smiled back at him and we both went forward and kissed. It had never felt so good. Why had we broken up in the first place? He smiled at me before we went out to enjoy the party. 

_Beck's POV_

_It was almost midnight on New Year's Eve and I was spending it with Tori and my friends, and Jade. But I'm trying to avoid her. That sounds so mean but I just don't think I can face her right now. I was dancing with Cat who seemed especially ecstatic than usual when Trina yelled from her spot on the kitchen table. "Hey guys a minute till New Years!" Everybody started counting down. Cat waved goodbye to me as I pushed through the crowd to find Tori. She was sitting on the couch laughing with Andre. "Tori!" I yelled. She saw me and beckoned me over. Andre laughed and we did our handshake before people started yelling "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody yelled as the TV began to show the fireworks in New York. I looked at Tori and her flushed face never looked so beautiful. I stood up and she followed. "Can I give you your first kiss of 2012?"  
>"I would be honoured." She leant forward and kissed me. I deepened it for about 10 more seconds before we broke apart. Everybody was looking at us and everybody cheered. Then Cat and Robbie kissed and then all over the room random couples began kissing. I turned away for a second and then I heard the screams. I turned around and I saw Tori lying on the floor unconscious and Jade was standing above her with a slight smirk on her face. <em>

_**A/N: Okay so I know what your thinking. Jade punched Tori she's gonna get charged or arrested. But don't worry she's not gonna get arrested. I'll tell more in the next chapter **_


	14. Last Kiss

**Jade's POV**

**All I could see was the bright lights of Tori's house. Everybody had their eyes on Tori. I saw this as a perfect opportunity to run. I knew it was the cowardly thing to do but I didn't feel like thinking at the moment. I grabbed my jacket and pulled open the door. At this point it was pouring but I didn't care. I had taken my Dad's car and I pulled open the door and climbed into the driver's seat. I didn't start the engine, I threw my bag in the back and sat there and cried. I sat there for 10 minutes, then I came to my senses and switched on the ignition. I drove through the torrential rain onto the highway. I needed to get away. There was a cheerful song on the radio I think it was The Best Day by Taylor Swift, I switched it off and listened to the zooming of cars hurrying to places and the heavy rain. I kept trying to wipe the tears from my face. I pulled open the glove pocket to find a tissue when I saw a picture of me and Beck from a few years ago before Tori came. I let the tears fall again and ripped the photo up. The next thing I heard was the screeching of tyres, the glare of headlights and a strange sensation in my head.**

_**Beck was smiling at me. I smiled back. He pulled me close and we kissed. Then suddenly I was being pulled. I screamed but he disappeared into the distance...**_

_Hey sorry the chapters really short. I've had a lot going on recently. Anyway hope you enjoyed and to make up for it I will write a longer chapter next time. Reid, review do all the things you normally do (that rhymed) Thanks xoxo_


	15. You Belong With Me

_Beck's POV_

_I was in my RV and had just finished a call with Tori. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked "You were punched in the face." She paused for a moment before replying "Yes I'm fine just concentrate on trying to find Jade." I smiled even when Jade had hurt her she still wanted to find her. "Okay bye I love you."  
>"Love you too." She said before she hung up. I stared down at the phone before I tried calling Jade's number again. It told me that the number was unavailable right now. I sighed. Where was she? I threw the phone down and lay back on my bed. Next to my bed was a picture of my friends at the beach. It had been a really sunny day. It was Tori's idea to go to the beach, she spent the whole day on the beach talking to boys, I admit that I had been a little jealous, Andre had spent almost the whole day in the water except for when he was playing with his keyboard to show off to girls, Cat and Robbie had played volleyball and Jade and I had just done whatever. A random tourist offered to take our picture and we got three. One of us making a giant group pile-up, one of us being normal and one of us being goofy. Tori and Andre had both got ones of the pile-up, Cat and Robbie got the normal ones and Jade and I got the goofy ones. I smiled, things had been so simple before Jade and I had broken up. But this is what's best for me. I love Tori. Just as I was letting myself fall asleep my phone rang. "Hello?" <em>

"_Hey it's Andre."  
>"Andre?"<br>"Yeah turn on Channel 7." I frowned but turned on the TV. There was a news reporter talking. **Three nights ago on New Year's Day there was a crash on the East Coast Highway leaving three dead and four injured. There were five cars involved. A fuel tank had slipped on the wet road and caused a crash. Firefighters are still trying to put out the blaze. Among the four injured were Emily Brewster a local policewoman and Jade West a Hollywood Arts student. Back to you in the studio. **My mouth fell open. "Did you see it?" exclaimed Andre. I didn't reply just hung up the phone. I sat for around five seconds before grabbing my jacket and exiting my RV._

_Andre's POV_

_I was watching the 7 news when I saw about the crash and recognized Jade's car. It was completely mangled but I could recognize it faintly. I had immediately called Beck. I wondered what he was doing. _

_Beck's POV_

_I was at the hospital. I was in the intensive care unit. Doctors and nurses rushed past. I was feeling so hot even though the hospital was air conditioned. "Can I see her?" I asked as the nurse came out of Jade's room. She nodded. "She's awake but barely." I dashed past her into Jade's room. "Jade?" I asked quietly. She smiled but winced when she did. "Huh it seems that both of us have been in car accidents." I laughed slightly. She smiled again. I couldn't help but feel so sad to see her so weak. "Jade I'm sorry for everything."  
>"Why are you apologizing?" she said weakly.<em>

"_Because." I trailed off not knowing what to say. _

"_I'm sorry for putting you and Tori through hell. I was wrong and you're happier with Tori."  
>"Thanks for apologizing."<br>"You don't think you could kiss me one more time?" I hesitated, but figured one little kiss couldn't hurt right? I leant forward and gently kissed her before breaking away. "That was a perfect time for me to say I'm done with the whole meddling thing." I smiled at her before waving goodbye to her and exiting._

_**Jade's POV**_

**I think I did a pretty good job of making Beck think that I'm going to stop meddling. I'd have to be more careful with my strategies. I can't believe I was in that accident. Now I would be delayed and Tori and Beck would just get closer…**

Hey people! Did you enjoy this chapter? Do the same things you usually do! Reid, review and notice the reference to my favourite show somewhere in this chapter (Well other favourite show that's not Victorious!) Well hope you enjoyed if you had ideas just PM me!


	16. Cold As You

**I will be doing dedications for chapters when I find somebody so this dedication is for: Hanni98 as they gave me the idea for the end part So this is dedicated to you Hanni98! Enjoy xoxo**

_Beck's POV_

"_I'm back!" said a familiar voice from behind me, I whizzed around and saw Tori running forward. "TORI!" I yelled and jumped off the bench and ran over to her. I hugged her and she winced. "Oh my god I'm sorry." She laughed and hugged me back. She was on crutches. She had broken her leg. Not at the same time that Jade had punched her she'd only gotten a broken jaw then but a couple of days later she fell down the stairs because she is so clumsy. "Hey it's so good to be back at school!" she exclaimed as Cat and Andre ran over. "Tori you're back!" giggled Cat. Andre smiled and motioned to hug Tori. Tori nodded and he hugged her. "It's great to have my best friend back!" he looked so happy. Then Cat and Andre looked subdued as Jade marched over. She had her arm in a cast but other than that she was fine. "Hi Tori good to have you back." She said sarcastically. We all stood awkwardly before Jade said "Well I won't leave you in awkwardness for much longer bye Beck, bye Cat, bye Andre." She waved her free arm and walked off. Andre rolled his eyes at Tori and I watched Jade march away. Robbie came over then. "ROBBIE!" yelled Cat as she leapt on him. He hugged her and then they kissed. Recently Robbie hadn't been bringing Rex to school as much anymore. Robbie and Cat wrapped their arms around each other as we sat back down but Cat didn't sit down before she exclaimed __**"Oh my God Harry just tweeted! I'll be right back!" **__She tottered off on her heels before Tori said "Harry?" Robbie replied "Don't ask." Andre and I exchanged looks before Tori stole my burger._

**Jade's POV**

**I watched the group sit and watched Cat totter away. I didn't want to admit it but I missed that group. Even Tori and Trina...sometimes. I took a deep breath and tried to stop myself from crying. But I was stronger than that. I stood up from my empty table, threw my rubbish in the bin and marched over the group. "Hey Beck can I speak to you?"  
>"Sure?" he said questioningly before standing up and following me. I made sure that I was in full view of Tori who I knew full well was watching. "Beck can you come a little closer?" I asked. He rolled his eyes a little but moved forward anyway. "Beck again I want to apologize for being so mean to you and Tori."<br>"And again I say it's no big deal." He turned to walk back but I grabbed his arm. He was so close. "I'm glad also I have a present for you."  
>"What?" he said sounding confused. I leant forward and went for it. I kissed him and I knew that Tori was watching. I held the kiss for around 7 seconds and then let go. And I saw Tori's face. I saw Beck's face. And then I felt a hint of regret for what I had just done...<strong>

_**A/N Hey, hey, hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've gone back to school recently and I've been busy with a ton of homework Gotta hate it But I'm going back to England soon! My hometown XD I'm so excited but don't worry I will still be updating because there will be Wi-Fi at my hotels and friend's houses Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and noticed the two references (one is harder than the other and the other one is easy if you know what I'm talking about) but they're not important. Anyway for the idea of Jade kissing Beck at the idea I have Hanni98 to thank. So this chapter is dedicated to you Hanni98 Thanks for the idea as I was out of ideas until you gave me that So everybody I'm out...Reid, Review and Enjoy! Much Love LOODL**_

_**Libby xoxo**_


	17. You're Not Sorry

Tori's POV

I sat at home sitting on the stairs watching the rain lash against the window pane. Trina was watching TV behind me. I let my tears fall down slowly. How could Beck have kissed Jade? Even if Jade had kissed him they kissed for a long time. I had avoided him for the rest of the day. I couldn't even bear to look at him. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the rain. I heard a faint knock on the door and Trina turned to me. "Hey you gonna get that?" she said before turning back to her show. I rolled my eyes and got up. I climbed down the steps and answered the door. It was Beck. I shut the door. But he stuck his foot in the way so that I couldn't shut the door the full way. Trina… I noticed had gone. He pushed the door open and came inside. "What do you want?" I said not looking at him as I sat down on the couch. "Please Tori."

"Please what?"  
>"You have to understand."<br>"I saw what I saw."  
>"And you misunderstood what happened!"<br>"Okay so tell me this why didn't you pull away why did you just let it happen?"  
>"I…" he paused.<p>

"See you can't answer that."  
>"Tori please."<br>"Beck I can't deny that I love you, but we've had way to many problems to make this work. I can't do this. Not with Jade around. And this time I can't go back."  
>"Wait are you breaking up with me?"<br>"Wow was it that obvious?" I said sarcastically.

"Tori." His voice was desperate.

"Beck please. I went through this for a long time. I fell in love with you when I knew it was wrong. And this time it's fully over and you know what. You can go back to Jade if you want to. I know you love her."

"Tori please."  
>"I'm sorry Beck but this is it. It's over between me and you. Now I need you to leave."<p>

"Tori before I go I just need to say. I love you Tori I always will. But if this is what you want I'll do it." He had tears in his eyes. He turned around and exited my house. I stood up and let the tears fall. They didn't last long. I remembered all the times that I'd cried over Beck before. I couldn't let myself do this again. I wasn't going back, not again. I wiped my eyes and went upstairs. I went into my bedroom and just let go. I let myself fall asleep awaking to a wet pillow.

_Beck's POV_

_I went back to my house and shut the door behind me. I lay down on my bed and willed myself not to cry. But I couldn't stop. I let my tears fall. I was crying hard almost so hard that I couldn't hear my phone. I grabbed my phone as it was on its last ring. "Hello?" _

"_Hey it's Robbie."  
>"Robbie?" I wiped my tears before saying "Why are you calling me at 10 o clock at night?"<br>"Something really bad is going on."  
>"What?"<em>

"_Cat's missing…"_


	18. Tied Together With A Smile

_**This chapter is dedicated to MakingItShine for being there for like all of my chapters! You are awesome and picked up on my hints! Yay! Anyway dedicated to you. You also gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks for being awesome. So enjoy this chapter xoxoxo**_

Cat's POV

Seriously. Everybody made a big fuss about me not picking up my phone. I wasn't missing I wasn't at home. I was walking. I'm sick of the fighting. Between our group. I try to remain happy but how can I when all of my best friends are clearly miserable? Tori and Beck have kept splitting and getting back together and I don't think they'll properly ever get a relationship, Andre's still upset that I rejected him, Robbie's being way to clingy and Jade, I don't know what to say about Jade. She's being so mean. She's one of my best friends but I'm losing her. I went for a walk to think things over. I might switch schools to my brothers school. I sighed as I lay back on my bed about to call Robbie that I'm fine. I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up. "CAT WHERE ARE YOU?"  
>"At home." I said calmly. <span>

"WHAT YOU'VE HAD ME SCARED!"  
>"I was gone for four hours."<br>"But you always call somebody before you do anything!"  
>"I just didn't this time okay!"<span>

"But why?"  
>"I don't want to talk about it Robbie please now I need to go to sleep."<br>"CAT!" I cut him off and threw my pear phone on the floor. I sighed. I lay back and prayed that everything would be better. My phone vibrated. I picked it up. "OH MY GOSH LIAM JUST TWEETED!" 

Tori's POV

I got to school later than usual. I painted a smile on my face and went through the door. "Hey Tori!" called Cat as she jumped up to me.  
>"Hey Cat!" I said trying to sound cheerful.<br>"How is everything? I heard about you and Beck."  
>"Great probably everybody's heard!" I said bitterly before walking to my locker. Jade was leaning against. I smiled at her before opening my locker. "Hey Jade how are you?"<br>"I'm fine thanks." Jade smirked.

"What do you want?" asked Cat bravely.  
>"Nothing I just wanted to see Tori after she broke up with Beck." She smirked again before I couldn't hold it in any longer. "YOU KNOW WHAT JADE? SHUT UP! YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH WHO DOESN'T THINK OF ANYBODY BUT YOURSELF. YOU COULDN'T EVEN BE HAPPY FOR BECK WHO YOU STILL LOVE WHEN HE WAS BEING TRULY HAPPY. ONLY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STAND TO BE ALONE. AND JADE? THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE WAS WHEN I MET YOU. YOU PRETTY MUCH RUIN EVERYBODY AROUND YOU'S DAY AND I HATE YOU." I slammed my locker shut and stormed away. I opened the door to an empty classroom sat on the floor in one corner and just fell apart. I had tried to be happy and I had tried to be nice but it hadn't worked. I'd tied myself together with a smile. Guess that didn't work.<p>

**Jade's POV**

**How could Tori have just yelled at me like that? Did she mean the things she had said? I was so mad. I kicked open the door to the school and walked into the parking lot. I saw Andre and Beck chilling with Robbie and I stormed over. I grabbed Beck's shirt and pulled him away. "What?" he asked angrily not looking at me. "I hate Tori you know that. But you don't."  
>"Yeah I love her but she doesn't love me."<br>"Again I'm going to say this but seriously Tori loves you and you need to tell her that I kissed you. I will be there if you want me too."  
>"Jade I'm not falling for another one of your tricks."<br>"Well you know what Beck you don't have to trust me but whatever. You won't get Tori back." Beck closed his eyes thinking about it. "Okay I'll do it." **


	19. Forever Young

Tori's POV

I was sitting in my bedroom with Cat talking about random stuff. "So Robbie and I are going to Karaoke Dokie tonight!" she said cheerfully and excitedly. I tried to bring up some enthusiasm for her but I couldn't. "Great." I said unfocused. I was waiting for Andre to call me back. I'd called him three hours ago and it was like he was refusing to talk to me. Cat sighed, got up and walked out of my bedroom. "Where are you going?"  
>"I'm going to go home."<p>

"Why?"  
>"Because I need to get ready for tonight." She waved before shutting the door. I threw my phone on my bed and went to my wardrobe. I hadn't said to Cat but I wanted to go to Karaoke Dokie too. Maybe I would go anyway. No that's dumb. I sat back down in my chair and stared around my room. The sun was still shining brightly but it was gradually sinking. I checked my clock. It was 5:00pm. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. Suddenly my phone rang. I leapt out of my chair and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said recovering from my leap.<br>"Tori?" It was Andre.

"Hi Andre!"  
>"Hey Tori I wanted to ask you do you want to come to Karaoke Dokie with Robbie, Cat and I?"<br>"Oh cool! That would be awesome!"  
>"No problem so I'll see you at seven?"<br>"Cool." I hung up and tossed the phone back on the bed. Now I could finally take my mind of Beck.

Cat's POV

Can I say how much I love karaoke? That makes me love Karaoke Dokie even more! I was sitting with Robbie and Andre. We were waiting for Tori. Hayley and Tara were singing badly again and I was getting impatient. I wanted to sing by myself and I'm pretty sure Tori would too. Andre was stuffing his face with buffalo nuggets and Robbie was drinking a soda. Then Tori entered. I jumped up. "Hi!" I shouted as Tori laughed. "Hi Cat! You never fail to make me laugh." We went back to our table and Tori hugged Robbie and Andre. "Okay next up we have Cat Valentine!" called the MC. I giggled before going up to the stage. "What do you wanna sing for us tonight sweetie?"  
>"I wanna sing Grenade."<br>"Okay Grenade coming up!"  
><span> 

Tori's POV

Cat sang amazing. But still. I couldn't get my mind of Beck. There was his definite absence. I watched as everybody applauded Cat as she came back down. "Next up is Tori Vega!" I stood up not nervously but with a nagging feeling in the base of my stomach. "What song are you going to sing for us tonight Tori?"  
>"I would like to sing A Thousand Years."<p>

_Andre's POV_

_Tori was awesome. She blew away everybody. The song was so touching. I could see her fighting back tears. She came down from the stage and Cat hugged her tightly. She hugged her back and took one of my buffalo nuggets. "Next up we've got Thomas Sanders and Nathan Anderson." Two boys who I recognized from our school went up to the stage. "So what you boys gonna sing for us tonight?"  
>"We're gonna sing Forever Young." The audience applauded and the song began. <span>_

Tori's POV

I watched Thomas and Nathan begin singing. They were really good, but I wasn't so much paying attention to them more than I was paying attention to the lyrics. They were right. I wasn't going to live forever and I wasn't going to be young forever. I couldn't live my life in regret. And I knew what could make everything better. Even though I said I wouldn't go back there…

_Hey everyone. Another good day I had a great day I got an A on my Drama assignment so I'm happy. I worked on this during my free period so I was on the school computers and wasn't able to upload until after school as my school has a stupid security system banning me from Fanfic Anyway I was listening to Forever Young (The One Direction cover) and thought it would be a good point in my story so that's what I based this chapter on. You should check out the song it's really good (if you haven't already heard it ;) Anyway so I'm actually happy with this chapter and I'm really enjoying this story Thanks all for reviewing XD So keep on Reiding, Reviewing and Enjoying XD _

_LOOD_

_Libby xxxx_


	20. Never Grow Up

Tori's POV

For once, in Los Angeles it wasn't raining. It was dark and cloudy but it was a warm night. It was a short walk from Karoke Dokie to Beck's house. I hesitated before entering the gate. I walked up to the RV parked in the driveway. I knocked lightly on the door, there was no answer. I looked in the window, there was no light. I turned around and walked up the small path up to the house. There was a dim light on in the front room. I knocked lightly on the door and then stood awkwardly on their porch. The door then opened quietly before a small, woman's voice spoke "Hello?"  
>"Hello Mrs Oliver?" I asked questioningly.<p>

"Oh Tori hi sorry Beck's not here right now."

"Oh." I said "Thanks anyway." I turned around and began walking down the path. "Wait Tori he'll probably be home soon you're welcome to stay." I thought it over in my head. Should I stay or just talk to Beck tomorrow. "Thanks." I said making the quick decision in my head before walking back up to the door. She let me inside before turning to me and saying "A drink darling?"  
>"Oh no thanks." Just then her phone began ringing. She hurried over to it and sighed "I'm terribly sorry Tori but I've got to go out. I've got a problem to sort out at work. Beck should be home soon you're welcome to stay until he arrives." She smiled before grabbing her jacket and bag before exiting. I sat there. She'd just said she was leaving, and then gone. Leaving me to sit in this empty, big house. The house didn't feel right. I sat awkwardly on the sofa before realising I really had to pee. I didn't know where their bathroom was. I saw a dark hallway leading off the living room. I stood up and walked down. I passed a door which was slightly ajar (which I think was the master bedroom), a linen closet and a door that had a hideous aqua blue starfish on the door. I had a feeling that was the bathroom. I pulled open the door and immediately realised I was wrong.<p>

The room was painted navy blue and all over the floor were clothes and CDs. The bed was unmade and all over the walls were posters of bands such as Metallica and AC/DC. The room was a total mess and I immediately knew by the scent of the room that it was Beck's. I'd always thought that that scent was weird but I had really grown on me. I couldn't help smiling at the room. It was totally an 8 year old Beck's bedroom. I wondered when he'd moved out of this room into his RV. "You like my old room?" said a soft voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Beck leaning in the doorway with a slight smile on his face as he surveyed his old room…


	21. Forever & Always

Tori's POV

He sat down on the bed and surveyed the room. "Huh so many memories!" he said smiling. I laughed. He smiled at me. "Why'd you come here?" he asked suddenly. The question caught me off guard and I paused. "I needed to talk to you."  
>"How many times are we going to go through this?" he asked questioningly. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the voice saying <em>'How many times are you going to do this Tori?' <em>"I want this to be the last time." I said putting hopefulness into my voice. "Me too." He said honestly.

"What do you mean by that?"  
>"I want to get back with you but I don't want to struggle with our relationship."<br>"I agree." He stood up his hands swinging awkwardly back and forth. I gulped. "So are we back together now?"  
>"Yeah we are." Said Beck smiling his adorable smile. I couldn't help smiling. Then suddenly the front door opened and a bustle of voices came through. "That'll be my Mum and Dad with their friends."<br>"What?"  
>"Oh their having a party."<br>"Hey wanna find out if Andre and the others are still at Karaoke Dokie?" I asked. He smiled. "Nah I'd rather it be just you and me." Beck's Mum's head appeared round the door. "Hi Beck hi Tori you can come grab some food if you want oh invite your friends round make this party bigger." She disappeared and Beck looked confused. "Okay so my Mum is really random." I laughed and he took my hands. "I love you Tori and this time I'm promising you that I will love you forever." I smiled and then grabbed my phone and dialled Andre's number. "Hey Beck's parents are having a party wanna come?"

An hour later we were all at Beck's house. We were all sitting by the pool when Beck grabbed my hands and pulled me into his room. "Tori I bought you this for your birthday but I can't wait for then." He pulled out a silver chain with a red jewel on the end with a B & T entwined in each other. "Oh my god Beck it's amazing." I put the necklace around my neck and then smiled at Beck. "You are amazing Beck." I kissed him and he kissed back making this the best kiss I've ever had…

_So this chapter isn't so good as any of my others but I was a little distracted watching the BTR movie and having a Criminal Minds marathon. And I'm also thinking of writing more songfics but I don't know what songs to do so if you guys can give me any song ideas (it's not necessary it would be good though) it would be awesome Thanks enjoy this chapter remember Reid, review enjoy_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xxxx_


	22. Change

Tori's POV

"Oh my God it's so hot!" I exclaimed as I pressed the cold bottle water against my forehead. "I'm so hot!" said Andre as he grabbed his slice of pizza before putting it back down. "Ahh it's boiling!" he yelled. Beck leant over and picked up the pizza. "No it's not." He said calmly. I leant over and felt the pizza. "It isn't." I agreed. Andre grabbed the pizza. "Stop touching my pizza." He said grumpily before biting into it. I leant back onto Beck's lap and he began playing with my hair. I laughed a little and Cat giggled. Robbie came over and sat down next to Cat. "Hello Kitty Cat hey guys!" He said before kissing Cat. We were all sitting sweating and groaning when a soft voice with a slight accent came up behind us. "Excuse me could somebody show a new student where I can find an amazing group of talented people that I could possible eat lunch with?" Andre's eyes widened and he whizzed around. "No way Lola you're back!" He stood up and Cat and Robbie followed. They all looked major excited. I sat up and watched the three of them hug the girl. "Who's that?" I asked Beck quietly. "That's Lola she was a student at Hollywood Arts before she left to go to London." He looked really awkward and he slowly took a bite of his taco. Lola walked back with Andre and Robbie and Cat. "Hi Beck." She said smiling with her accent. She looked at me with dazzlingly blue eyes. "You must be Tori!" she smiled. "Andre's told me a ton about you." She laughed.

"Yeah I've never heard about you." I said honestly. Her face fell and she looked at Andre. "The topic never came up!" he said sheepishly.

"No don't worry it means I can introduce myself. I'm Lola Welsh and I used to attend Hollywood Arts two years ago!"  
>"Um what's your accent?" I asked curiously.<br>"Oh it's Irish. I have a really confusing nationality. You see I was born in England, but I lived in Ireland until I was 12 then I moved here until I was 16 and then I went to London to record my first album." She smiled.

"You have an album?" I asked jealously.

"Yeah it's scheduled to be out soon." She smiled again. Something about this girl really creeped me out. Beck looked amused as the bell rang. The four others stood up but Beck pulled me down. "Are you creeped out by her?"

"Sort of."

"She dated Andre and she's really weird."  
>"You think she's weird."<br>"She and Jade never really got along so I never really knew her."  
>"Maybe it's your time to find out what she's like."<br>"Babe I'll tell you when I get bored of you."

"And will that be?"  
>"When we're both in heaven." He smiled and I smiled back.<p>

"I love you." I smiled and kissed him. He linked his arm in mine and we walked to class together.

Little did I know that Lola was more than she seemed.


	23. Invisible

_Beck's POV_

"_Oh my God." Tori was so nervous. We were sitting in the Hollywood Arts corridor. We were waiting to find out who was going to be whose partner in the Partner Showcase. I personally think that all of these concerts are dumb. But a lot of Hollywood Arts students love these concerts so I just go along with it. And it also means a lot to Tori so I guess that makes it important for me too. I mean I want to see her perform because she is amazing. We weren't the only ones that were in the corridor. There were like 26 girls there and 15 boys. I had a feeling that the boys were just there for the girls. Except for Andre. He was obviously there for the music. _

_Around the corner came Lane carrying a piece of paper. He glanced around at all of us waiting around. He smiled slightly before tacking up the paper and walking off. Everybody rushed up to the board. But Tori got there first. She stared at the list before walking back with a blank look on her face. "Tori? You okay?" I said staring at her concerned. She bit her lip before speaking in a monotonous voice. "I got Lola."  
>"What?"<br>"I got Lola." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. She got Lola. Of all the people! _

"_Lola?"  
>"Yeah Lola."<br>"Oh my God."  
>"Why'd you say that?" she asked sounding concerned. <em>

"_Because I can't believe you got Lola!"  
>"I don't think she likes me."<br>"She doesn't like many people."  
>"Does she like you?"<br>"Don't become Jade." She smiled before rolling her eyes.  
>"Sorry." She said. I linked my arm in hers, before Andre, Lola and Cat came up. Lola smiled at me again. "So we'll be singing together. We'll meet at your house tomorrow night 8 o' clock." She said before stalking off with Andre and Cat. I rolled my eyes but Tori giggled. "Now she reminds me of Jade." I laughed.<br>"Lets go grab some lunch." Said Tori as we walked to the Asphalt Café to join Cat, Andre and Robbie._

_**Hello This chapter is dedicated to Zayn Malik as he is going through hard times right now and has lost followers on Twitter because he's not going on the American tour. I'm still following him of course as all true Directioners should still be following him Anyway I'm sad because I didn't get tickets to the Brisbane One Direction show There will be other shows hopefully. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter I wrote it while watching Car, Rain and Fire (my fave ep now ) Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Directioner Out**_

_**Libby xxx**_


	24. The Best Day

Tori's POV

I was pacing around the kitchen, while Beck sat on the couch, Andre sat at the piano and Cat giggled as she sat on the step. I was holding a glass of pink lemonade in my hand and Andre was drinking wheatgrass juice. "Tori can you relax please?" Beck said from his spot on the couch. "Yeah chill." Said Andre as he tinkled on the piano. I slammed the glass down on the counter and the pink liquid sloshed over onto the marble. "How can I relax? I have to perform a song with Lola and I think she hates me!" Beck rolled his eyes and Cat giggled into her pink unicorn. Andre frowned "Lola doesn't hate you."  
>"Yeah only because you go all smooshy eyed when she's around."<br>"Smooshy eyed?" asked Beck laughing slightly. I raised my middle finger at him before turning back to Andre. "Did you write a good song?"  
>"Yeah I've got a few lyrics in my head." He said. "But let's wait till Lola gets here okay?"<br>"I'm here." Said a voice that didn't sound like Lola came through the door. It was Jade and Robbie. "Guys what are you doing here?" I asked as Beck shifted over to let Robbie sit down next to him. "I invited them!" said Cat as she scanned her Pear Phone. Jade frowned at Cat before asking "What are you doing?"  
>"Checking tweets." She said innocently, before turning back to her phone. Then the front door opened again and Lola walked in. "Hello guys let's get working." She said before heading straight over to the piano and sat down next to Andre. "Don't you want a drink?" I asked. She gave me a withering look before saying "Have you got any ideas?" talking mostly to me and Andre. Beck, Robbie, Jade and Cat looked on amused. "Sort of." I said shyly. Andre and Lola slid off the piano stool and allowed me to sit down. I took a deep breath and began singing<p>

_I wanna go, but I can't bring myself to forget I wanna run far away, but every time I try something keeps pulling me back again even though I thought I'd made up my mind about you deep down in my soul I know that it's not true_

_And everyday that passes by that I don't see ya I realised more and more how much I really need ya_

_One moment, one time, one mistake that I made that night each day I regret it more and more one minute to make it all better and to tell what you meant to me but I understand because right now even I can't trust me_

_I wanna see your face cause every time I do I feel my heart race I wanna remind you what you mean to me because baby it's more than you could ever see and even though I thought it was all figured out I remember I'm not me without_

_One moment, one time, one mistake that I made that night each day I regret it more and more one minute to make it all better and to tell what you meant to me but I understand because right now even I can't trust me_

_There's a moment when you wake up and face reality ooh and there's more to life than you and I will ever see but each day that we get further and further apart I want to tell you that it's ripping my heart apart yeahh_

_One moment, one time, one mistake that I made that night each day I regret it more and more one minute to make it all better and to tell what you meant to me but I understand because right now even I can't trust me_

_One moment, one time, one you…_

Everybody was silent. And then Lola said "It needs some work but I think we have our showcase song." She smiled before asking where the bathroom was.  
>"Well that was easy!" I said smiling and looking around. I saw everybody glancing at each other. "What?"<br>"There's gonna be a lot more work involved with Lola around." Said Beck dejectedly. I sighed before Cat said "Whose up for a movie?" We all agreed on watching a scary movie. "Hey Lola want to watch a movie with us?" She looked at me funny before saying "No I'm going to go home and work on our song." And with that she walked out the door and shut it behind her. I shrugged and delved into my DVD cupboard. I found Saw and The Hills Have Eyes. I slid Saw into the DVD player and went into the kitchen to make popcorn. Well I thought we were going to watch a movie. But halfway through Cat started nuzzling into Robbie who was rapt with attention, Jade slid off the couch onto the floor and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, Andre sat down next to her and began eating popcorn and Beck grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear "Hey let's go outside to the pool I'm bored." I smiled and we slid out. "Do you have your swimsuit on?" he asked as we dipped our feet in the warm water. "Yeah I always have it on."  
>"Let's swimming then." He smiled and then stripped to his underwear and jumped into the pool. "You're insane!" I laughed from the side, but quickly stripped to my bikini and jumped in after him. He pulled me to the deep end and pulled me under. I began to panic before he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me solidly and passionately. I kissed back and then there was a sudden splash from around us. We resurfaced and saw that Cat, Andre, Robbie and Jade had all just jumped in the pool. "You just ruined a good kiss!" Beck groaned and splashed Andre. Andre splashed Beck back and soon a full on water fight began. Jade, Cat and I sat on the edge. Suddenly at around 1am it began to rain. It was soft but the sky was clearish. Beck suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me under the water again. He then kissed me and we surfaced. Robbie and Cat were held together in a tight hug and Andre and Jade had their arms around each other. I thought to myself this really has been one of the best days for a long time. Even Jade was okay. Life could only get better from here…boy was I wrong…<p> 


	25. The Outside

Hey the next two chapters are break chapters. I wanted to take a break from the storyline but they will have hints of it. Lola won't be appearing in these chapters because she's boring and can't have fun but here we go my break chapter number one. (And sorry for the language in this chapter I promise it's only this chapter) xx

Tori's POV

I awoke late on Saturday morning. I remembered I'd made plans with the group today. We were going to Venus Beach and then they were going to stay at my house while Mum, Dad and Trina were in Las Vegas on a convention. We were all going to go over to Beck's for the RV and then drive to Venus Beach. I got changed into my spotted bikini and put on a singlet and shorts over the top. I tied my hair in a ponytail and packed my bag. I was planning to be the first one to Beck's place so I could spend some time with him alone. I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my keys off the side and opened the door. I got into my convertible and drove to Beck's. The RV was dark. I sighed. Beck had probably forgotten about our beach day. I opened the door (knowing full well it wouldn't be locked) and entered. I was right. Beck was still sleeping. I laughed silently before chucking my bag down and jumping on him. He woke up with a start, sat up quickly and I fell off the bed onto the floor. "Tori?" He said before helping me up and climbing out of bed. I smiled. "Good morning sleepy." I said grinning before showing him my bag. "Oh shit was that today?" I nodded and he smacked his hand to his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot!" He quickly scrabbled for a shirt and put it on. I smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I ran over to it and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Cat wearing a cute tank top saying _My boyfriend's a nerd and I love him, _Robbie who was not holding Rex and Andre who looked sort of lonely. "Hi guys!" called Beck from inside the RV where he was trying to get his jeans on. I laughed before they entered. "So where's Jade?" asked Cat as she sat carefully on the bed. I bit my lip and Beck answered "She hasn't arrived yet."  
>"Who hasn't arrived yet?" asked a voice from the doorway. It was Jade. Andre's face broke into a smile. "You!" Robbie replied. Jade smiled (an unusual sight) and entered carrying a black beach bag. "Ready to go?" I asked looking at Beck. He grabbed his keys from the side and said grinning "You're riding up front with me!" with an evil glimpse in his eye before kissing me and then waving goodbye to the others and then pulling me out to the convertible. We were definitely ready for our beach day…<p> 


	26. Young, Wild And Free

**I know I said it would only be two chapters but I've decided **

_Beck's POV_

_We were halfway to the beach and were on the main road. Tori had already insulted my new blue Convertible like fifty times. It's not my fault if my Dad decides to get a new car and gives me his old one. Anyway she'd spent twenty minutes tuning the radio and then began singing along to all the songs that had come on. I laughed as she began singing along to California Girls by Katy Perry. "Two things one you are my California Girl and two is there a song you don't know?" I grinned as she smacked my arm. I gave her a look and then said "Uh uh no distracting the driver." She stuck her tongue out at me and then pulled her hair out. She let the wind gush through her hair and she put on a pair of oversized glasses. She turned the radio up as the next song came on. Surprisingly it was a song I didn't know. "What song is this?" I asked as she sang along. She gave a surprised look and she didn't look like she was faking it. "You don't know what song this is?" she said as she took her sunglasses back off. I nodded and said "I really don't know what song this is."  
>"It's only What Makes You Beautiful by the cute, talented band One Direction." I cleared my throat deliberately and loudly. She smiled at my noise. "But of course not as cute or as talented as you." She said before turning the radio even louder and sat back. I smiled satisfied. The road wasn't very busy apparently the beach was the most desired place today. It was probably the shopping centre that was the most desired as it had the air con. "I SEE THE BEACH!" yelled Tori suddenly as the song finished. I looked over the sand hills and past the freeway. There is was sunny and bright. "HERE WE COME!" Yelled Tori laughing. <em>


	27. Stay Beautiful

_Beck's POV_

"_WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE!' exclaimed Cat as we arrived at the beach. We climbed out of the RV and the convertible, and ran down the sand dunes onto a quiet part of the beach. Cat lay down her blanket and then ran into the waves clothes and all, Andre sat down on his beach blanket to which Jade put hers down next to his. Robbie followed Cat into the waves and Tori lay on her blanket. She lay down in her bikini and plugged her earphones in. "Don't you want to go in the waves?" I asked as I sat down next to her. She shook her head "Nope I'm trying to work on my tan." I sighed and followed Robbie, Cat and Andre into the waves._

**Jade's POV**

**I watched as Robbie, Cat, Andre and Beck splashed in the waves. They looked like four young kids. I saw Andre's radio and turned it on. It was playing that We Are Young song. I lay back on my towel and stared at the clear blue sky. I could hear Tori singing along to her music and I hesitated but moved over. "Hi Tori." I said quietly but loud enough for Tori to hear. She pulled her earphones out and smiled quickly. "Hi Jade." She said sitting up. I bit my lip. "How are you we haven't really talked in a while."  
>"Yeah well I was under the impression you hated me."<br>"Well I sort of do." I admitted. She raised her eyebrows and I could see her rolling her tongue over her teeth. "Well then I don't know why you're talking to me." And before I could say anything she stood up and walked off over to the ice cream stand.**

_Beck's POV_

_From my spot in the ocean I could see Jade and Tori talking. I thought I might go over but I thought it would be a good opportunity for them to talk. But then I saw Tori walking away and ran over to Jade. "Hey is everything okay?" She nodded and walked back over to her blanket. I shrugged and went back to the sea to where Andre was calling me._

Cat's POV

It was over two hours later and the four of us were still all in the water. I was splashing water at Andre when I felt myself being pulled underwater. I came up spluttering my red hair dripping in my face. I looked behind me and saw Robbie holding my waist. I gently pushed him over and he fell spluttering himself. Beck and Andre stood and laughed and we all looked to the shore. Tori was lying still on her blanket, we all smiled at each other before Beck waded out of the water and ran over to her. 

_Beck's POV_

_I ran up to Tori and said "Tori you okay?" She didn't reply. I looked down and saw she was sleeping. "Aww." I pulled out my phone and took a few photos. She rolled over and hit her head on her bag. "Ow!" she said as she rubbed her head. "What's in your bag to make you say ow?" I said. _

"_I don't know." She frowned. I smiled and sat down next to her. I flicked my phone to the photos of her sleeping and showed them to her. "Eww delete them!" she said as she tried to grab my phone. "No, no. My phone and I took these to remind you how beautiful you are."  
>"Aww I love you."<br>"I love you too."_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter xD I'm excited for a twist that is coming. I'll give a small clue so you won't be left with nothing: London. Or maybe that'll make everything worse? Ah well I'll leave you to speculate. Hope you enjoyed. Goodbye xx_

_Directioner Out_

_Libby xx_


	28. Ours

Tori's POV

The sun was setting over the rippling ocean. Beck being the amazing person he is had brought burgers and stuff and we just rented one of the barbeques on the beach. I could smell the meat as it cooked as Cat and I sat on the edge of the sand letting the water flow over our toes. Jade had gone off to find something to drink and Robbie and Andre were over at the ice cream truck trying to get free ice cream. "This has been awesome." Sighed Cat happily as she picked the pink polish off her nails. "I don't want this weekend to end."  
>"What are you doing tomorrow?"<br>"Hanging with you and practising with Lola." I said sighing.

"Hey did you're parents say it's okay for me to sleep over?"  
>"All of you are sleeping over except for Jade."<br>"Oh cool." Then silence fell. It was a comfortable silence. I gazed happily at the red glowing sun as it set over the horizon. It was a pretty sky it was pink dotted with red and orange. Then Beck came over. He was carrying two plates with food on them. "Hey girls here's your food." He handed us both a plate before sitting down next to me. Cat then got up. "I'm going to go pull Andre and Robbie away from the ice cream lady before she gets any ideas." Beck smiled as she ran away dropping her sausage as she did. I leant my head on Beck's shoulder. He rested his against mine. "As I said before this has been an amazing day."  
>"Are you sure you have to practise with Lola tomorrow?" I nodded gloomily and he sighed. "I'm sorry baby but I have to or I'm going to fail."<br>"I know." He said but he sounded disappointed. Then Andre, Robbie and Cat came over. The sky was slowly darkening. Jade followed them. "Hey guys!" she said before sitting down. "We really should get going." Said Andre. We all sighed gloomily, we didn't want to leave but we had no choice. We packed up our stuff and got back in the RV and Convertible. I turned up the radio and Beck laughed. "What?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly before I hit him lightly in the head and then kissed him. "Love you too." He said sticking his tongue out. "BEST BEACH DAY EVER!" I yelled at the top of my voice.


	29. If This Was A Movie

Cat's POV

Tori came running off stage sweating and hot. Lola followed her equally sweaty and hot. "That wasn't bad." She said satisfactorily patting Tori on the back. As she began walking over to Andre I noticed her knock Beck in the arm and wink. He nodded back and gave a small smile. Tori was smiling excitedly. "Wasn't bad? That was incredible!" she the sweat off her face and beamed at me. "Hey Cat you regret choosing not to the show this year?" I shook my head. I'd had to much on my plate being the ditzy red head that I am. "Nope probably next year." I giggled and hugged Tori before she walked over to Beck. He took her hand and she leant her head against his shoulder. "Yay now we have the party before the announcement of the winner! Where's Robbie?" I babbled off before climbing off the stage and searching through the crowd over to the sound booth where Robbie was working with Sinjin on the lighting and the music. "Hi Robbie!" I said as I sat down in the spare seat next to him. "Hi baby!" he said happily before he turned back to the lighting. "We're just working out the final lighting for the party and then we can go dance."  
>"Yay!" I said before getting up. "I'll meet you over at the table?"<br>"Sure." He said before I ran out and bumped straight into Jade.  
>"Watch it!" she snapped before storming off with her now half empty cup of soda. I shrugged and ran over to Andre, Beck, Tori and Lola. "Hi guys!"<br>"Wow you're really hyper tonight huh?" said Lola looking down at me with a distasteful look on her face. "Yeah I'm really happy. LIFE IS GREAT!" I yelled as the music began playing and the lights began dancing around. Robbie appeared by my side almost as soon as that began. "Let's dance!" he said before grabbing my hands and taking me off to dance to the song which was 'We Are Young'. Soon a slow song began playing and I rested my head on his shoulders and felt his warm hands on my back. I looked up and saw Tori and Beck dancing around slowly both with a satisfied look on their faces. "Hey I need to get a drink I'll be back in a minute." I said smiling. I went over to the punch bowl and grabbed a cup. I heard strange noises behind the grub truck and walked around. There I saw Jade and Andre kissing. But before I could say anything I heard Beck announce "Hey guys I have something to say!" I turned around and saw Robbie motioning me forward. I saw Jade and Andre break apart and stare guiltily at me. Beck and Tori were standing on stage, Beck looking nervous and Tori looking confused and scared. "Uh now I have a fairly big announcement to make. So here goes." He turned to Tori and knelt on one knee, and he announced fairly quietly but because the area was silent you could hear him even from where I was standing. "Tori Vega will you marry me?"

_Vas' Happenin? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but boy do I love cliffhangers __ Anyway hope you enjoyed and yes I will get further in the Jade and Andre situation and the situation with Lola so don't get up me for that but don't forget this is a Bori fic so they are my main priority. Reid, Review and Enjoy. _

Directioner Out

Libby xx


	30. A Place In This World

Tori's POV

Lola stood walked onto the stage. "Good job guys this is really going to appeal to my producers." Smiled as Beck and I stood up together and watched her beam proudly at the cheering audience. I then said "Uh Lola what was the point in this couldn't you just have hired actors to make a preview for your producers."  
>"Because I'm in a Hollywood performing arts school and I thought I'd give you a chance at fame." I rolled my eyes and she shot me an unimpressed look on her face. Beck and I gave each exasperated looks before Lola said "Everybody can go home now or do whatever you do now." She smiled before walking down the steps. Beck and I walked off the stage and he turned to me. "That was probably one of the most embarrassing things I have ever done."<br>"So it's embarrassing huh?" I said but in a joking tone to let him know I didn't mean it. Lola then appeared. "Beck I need to talk to you NOW privately." She said as she disappeared again. Beck shrugged and hurriedly followed her out.

_Beck's POV_

_I followed Lola out into a dressing room. "Beck you are an amazing actor and I would love to have you be the main character in my movie."  
>"But your movie is based in England."<br>"So?"  
>"Uh I live in America."<br>"So you come back to England with me duh!" _

"_What? Your producer hasn't even seen it yet!"  
>"But I know that he'll love it!" she said excitedly. "So what do you say?"<br>"I'm sorry Lola but I can't."  
>"You'll change your mind. I'll get my producer to call you and then we'll see what you say."<br>"I don't care what you do nothing is going to change my mind." And with that I walked away leaving a shocked Lola behind me._


	31. This Is Really Happening

Tori's POV

It was a Saturday and all of the gang were chilling round at my place. Cat and Robbie were channel surfing while discussing that channel surfing was not actually surfing the channels as that is what Cat thought it was. Jade and Andre were sitting rather far apart from each other. Beck was sitting cross-legged on the couch and I was sitting on the floor leaning against him. "OH JUST PICK A CHANNEL ALREADY!" exclaimed Jade as she shifted further away from Andre. I laughed and Robbie stuck his tongue out. "OH A GAME SHOW I LOVE THESE THINGS!" exclaimed Cat tumbling off the sofa and landing in front of the TV. Robbie smiled at her before sticking his feet up on the table. "Don't spill that!" I said laughing as Trina walked down the stairs. "Has my package arrived yet?" she asked as she glanced at the mess we'd made. "No sorry." I said as she seated herself between Beck and Andre. She whacked me on the back of the head and slid her arm around Beck. "Now Beck if you and Tori suddenly decide to break up remember I'm still single and I'm ready to commit." I turned around and glared at her. She held her hands up in surrender. "Whoa I'm sorry I'm just putting it out there." She said standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Sorry Trina but I'm not planning on breaking up with Tori any time soon and even if I did it would be mean to date you as you are Tori's sister." She frowned and then smiled. "That's okay." She said as she drank some pink lemonade from the bottle. She then headed for the stairs "Oh and you might want to clean that up before Mum and Dad come home." She walked up the stairs and disappeared. I smiled before I realised that Beck was looking awkward. "Beck?" I said raising my eyebrows at him. He swallowed nervously and said "Can we talk in private please Tori?" I nodded and led him to my bedroom upstairs. "What do you want to talk about?" I said after Trina had called from down the hallway "BE CAREFUL TORI!" He sighed and rolled on his ankles nervously. I playfully punched his arm and he knocked my hand away. "Everything okay?" I said nervously and suddenly anxious. "Yeah it's just." He paused looking everywhere but at me. He smiled at the Zac Efron posters on my wardrobe and said "You like Zac Efron?" he spoke softly. I smiled back him to make him more encouraged to talk. "But not as much as you." I tried to turn it into a joke but he wasn't taking it. "Please tell me what's wrong Beck. Do you want to break up?" I said suddenly very worried. His eyes widened and he said "Oh no it's nothing like that I was being honest with Trina earlier. It's just." He paused again. I grabbed his arms and kicked his feet so he would stop rolling on his ankles. "Tell me." I said what I assumed to be stern. He took a deep breath and said "Lola wants me to go to England and be in her movie." I felt my heart fall to the ground, literally I thought it had fallen out of my chest and melted to the ground. I didn't show that though and simply said, desperately trying to keep the trembling out of my voice. "And you're going right?" He sighed and shook his head. Then I suddenly felt powerful. "What do you mean you're not going?" I demanded. He took a deep breath and stopped gazing around my bedroom. "I don't want to leave what I have here." I refused to hear that. "What? You've been working forever to be an actor and now your chance is here and you're just giving it up?" Beck sighed and grabbed my hands. "It's not that simple Tori. I have you I have Andre and the others. I mean Andre's my best friend. I can't just leave him." I glared at him suddenly angry. I pulled my hands out of his. "Look. You've wanted to be an actor since forever and this is your big opportunity. You are not giving it up just because your girlfriend, who will probably not be your girlfriend in ten years lives here. Look I am going to call Lola and tell her that you're taking the deal." Beck's eyes widened "No you can't do that!" I frowned and laughed smiling. "Watch me." I dialled Lola's number and waited for an answer. "Hello?" she answered coldly. "Hi it's Tori." She didn't reply for a while and then spoke again "What can I do for you?"  
>"I'm calling about Beck's movie deal."<p>

"Yeah? He told you about that?"  
>"Yeah he did. I'm his girlfriend. Anyway he wants to go." In the background Beck was shaking his head and giving me looks. "Oh my God that's incredible! Excellent I'll call my producers and tell them the great news!"<p>

"Wait how long has this been planned?"

"Oh just recently I was just waiting for the go ahead with my producers and Beck and now we can get on with it! I'm so excited." It was most excited I'd heard her ever. "So when are you leaving?" I asked curiously she replied all bubbly "Oh in about three weeks. Which is long enough as the movie will take about two years to film."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah it's pretty complex."  
>"Two years?"<p>

"'Yeah got a problem with that?" her tone was suddenly cold again. I hesitated before answering "No of course not!"  
>"Alright then well I'm going to go as I need to call my producer to book flights for Beck and I."<p>

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. I then turned to Beck, choking back tears. "You're leaving in three weeks."  
>"I can't." before he could finish I kissed him, I had to make the most of him while I still could. Before he was gone.<p>

A/N: A quick note Finding out I got 1D tickets was amazayn. Also 1D have said they would've much rather starred on Victorious than iCarly. I wish they had Or maybe they will in the future XD Anyway I'm out for now. Reid, Review, Enjoy

Directioner Out

Libby xx


	32. Can I Go With You?

_Beck's POV_

_I looked at all the planes taking off and landing at Hollywood Airport. I only half felt Tori's hand wrapped in mine. Jade, Cat, Andre & Beck were there as well to say goodbye, but they were seated in chairs. Tori and I were standing up against the large glass panel that gazed out onto the runways. "I don't have to go." I said half-heartedly to Tori only. She released her hand from mine and shook her head. "No of course you have to go!" She looked at me seriously, and gazed at me up and down, as if judging my clothes. I was wearing a plaid blue and black shirt over a white t-shirt and jeans with my only pair of All Stars. Tori looked up at the ceiling before looking back at me with a tear in her eye. "I'm gonna miss you Beck." I hugged her close and she whispered quietly "When you come back we'll have been out of high school a year." I felt myself crying. We were coming out of Grade 11 in two weeks. She pulled away and looked at me sadly. "What am I going to do without you here Beck? I'm scared Jade might hurt me again." I smirked and gazed over at Andre and Jade who were whispering to each other. "I don't think she'll be a problem. Jade seems to be getting cosy with Andre." She laughed and then over the loud speaker they spoke "All people boarding Flight 351 to London, United Kingdom, please report to the boarding area immediately." I saw Tori blinking back tears as they announced that. Cat and Robbie both jumped over to us and Cat hugged me close. "I'm going to miss you Cat. You're cuteness and that you and Robbie were like the perfect couple." I smiled at Robbie and as Cat broke free he burst in for a hug. Andre hugged me after that and said "It's like my own brother is leaving me." Of course that made me and Andre start crying all over again. Jade then hugged me awkwardly and said "If I was your girlfriend at this point I would've probably stopped you from going. Shows how much of a girlfriend I was. Tori deserves you. I don't." Andre hit her on the back of the head and said "I do?" She shook her head and said quietly but smiling "Nobody has done anything bad to deserve me but you seem to like me so I'm good with it." He smiled and I laughed. "I'm going to miss all of you." Tori hugged me one more time before I had to leave. As I was about to enter the boarding room I heard Tori call out behind me "Wait Beck I forgot to give you something!" She ran over and pushed a bracelet into my hand and kissed me deeply and passionately. As I walked through to the next room I looked at the bracelet it had B&T entwined on it and it had a sapphire and an emerald glittering in both of the letters. I couldn't look back, I knew I would stay here if I did. But boy did it hurt not to. _

_**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter made me cry D: Anyway it's late here I should go to bed so I'll go now and stop wasting your precious time. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE 1D 459 DAYS TO GO!**_

_**Directioner Out**_

_**Libby**_


	33. You Don't Have To Call

Tori's POV

"When I make it shine!" I heard my ringtone go off and I rolled over blearily and sighed. I answered my phone and said "Hello? This is Tori Vega and why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?" I heard a muffled noise at the end of the phone and then a voice spoke out "Hey I know it's Tori Vega, because I've been dating for her a while now, and I'm calling you at 3am because it's night time in England and this is the only free time I have to call you." I almost fainted when I heard Beck speak but I kept my cool and answered "Beck! How are you? How far are you into shooting? Are you able to come back early?" I heard Beck laugh and then say "I'm fine baby. I'm not far into shooting we're doing the first scene tomorrow as the schedule didn't call for rain and no I can't come back early babe." I sighed and then checked my watch. "Look I really don't want to do this but I have to go. It's early in the morning and I have a big music assessment tomorrow and it's half of my grade." I heard him sigh and say "Okay baby I miss you a lot. I keep wanting to come home but then when I turn on my phone and see the picture of you, Andre and Cat I remember why I came in the first place." I almost felt like crying and I didn't want to hang up the phone. I held back my tears, I wouldn't let Beck hear me cry or he'd just want to come home. "Tori are you there? I can come home if you want." I almost choked on my tears when he said that and I shouted him down saying "No absolutely not you are following your dream right now." He sighed and then said "Well then I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said goodbye and he hung up. I hated that moment after we'd talked and knowing that I wouldn't see him tomorrow at school. I miss him. More than I could say, but I wouldn't say it to him or he'd wanted to come back. And I couldn't let him come back.


	34. I'd Lie

_**8 months later**_

Cat's POV

"TORI, TORI, TORI!" I ran through the halls and found Tori standing by her locker. "What?" she said smiling. I handed her my phone and showed her the video I'd just been watching. "What is this?" she asked curiously pressing the stop button. "It's the trailer for Beck's movie!" She frowned and then said "Wait I thought that it wasn't supposed to be out for ages!" I nodded and said "Yeah didn't Beck tell you? They found out that the movie wasn't going to take 2 years to make it's almost finished. They have a few more scenes to shoot and the movies done!" Tori frowned and then she handed me my phone back. "So Beck's coming back?" I shook my head and frowned myself and said "Didn't Beck tell you anything? He's doing another movie! It's the second movie their going to start shooting a few weeks after the first movie has premiered." Tori seemed to be very confused and she nodded absently looking into the distance. "Right okay thanks Cat. I've gotta go now I'll see you later." I watched as she walked away up the stairs and I shrugged and went to find Robbie. He'd want to see the movie trailer.

Tori's POV

As I walked I dialled Beck's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello you've got Beck." I heard his voice at the end of the phone and I replied shortly "Hi Beck. Cat just showed me the trailer for your movie. Why didn't you tell me that you'd almost finished shooting and that you'd signed another movie deal?" He paused and then sighed. He didn't reply straight away and he did he hesitated "Because you'd tell me that I have to stay and do the movie and then you would hurt and I'd be guilty." I sighed and then replied half angry half sad "You're not staying? You're not shooting another movie?" He sighed and said "No I'm coming home for graduation." I opened the door to the Asphalt Café and said "What? You're coming back for graduation?" He sighed and said "Yes Tori it's in three weeks and I'm not going to miss it." I rolled my eyes and said "Whens the premiere for your movie?" He replied almost immediately "Next week. And I want you to be there." I stopped for a second and said "What?"

"Yeah you and Cat and Andre and Jade and Robbie you're my girlfriend and they're my best friends so why shouldn't I invite you?"

"Oh my God Beck that's incredible. But we can't just get on a flight to England and that."  
>"I know I've discussed it with Lola, she's booked flights for you all and you're coming out on Friday."<br>"What?"  
>"You're tickets should be arriving today."<br>"Beck words can't describe how amazing I feel right now."

"I'll see you in a few days then?"  
>"Wait till I tell the others."<br>"Love you."  
>"Love you more." I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. I noticed how empty the hallways looked. I realised I was late to class. I smiled to myself again and ran towards Sikowitz' class.<p>

A/N: Wow two chapters in one night I'm on a roll people! Haha

Directioner Out

Libby xx


	35. Check Out This View

**Jade's POV**

"**I have been in too many airports recently." I said sitting back in my chair next to Andre. "C'mon Jade it's not that bad we get to go to England to Beck's premiere!" I looked over at Tori who had stayed quiet this whole time. "Hey Vega how do you feel about Beck having to kiss a random actress in the movie." She looked up from her Pear Phone and tried to look nonchalant. "Oh you mean Vanessa Wight? Oh not really she's not that pretty." I smirked and then turned back to Andre who was typing in Vanessa's name into Google. "Wow." He said his eyes wide and showed me the pictures. There was a tallish girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Yes I could see why Tori was threatened. I whacked him around the head and he smiled. "What she's very pretty." He said slowly, but before I could reply to him the boarding person called out over the loud speaker "All passengers boarding the Boeing 747 to London, United Kingdom please report to Lounge 31 for check in." Cat jumped up first and I watched as she grabbed hers and Robbie's bags and running off with them. Robbie stood up and ran after her his legs flailing around. I laughed and stood up with my bag. Tori by herself grabbed her bag and walked off by herself. Andre took his bag and we walked in last.**

**When we finally boarded the plane I was seated in the middle of Tori and Cat. Andre and Robbie were behind me and unfortunately Trina was in front of us. Yes that's right, Beck invited Trina. She'll be a nightmare on the red carpet, yes it's such a big deal because it's got famous people like Orlando Bloom in it. But Beck's the main character; this could be his big break as Tori has said numerous times. I watched as Cat plugged her headphones in and starting dancing to her Pear Pod. Tori was reading a book and I knew she felt kind of left out, without Beck there. When the plane had taken off we were all ready. We were on our way to England. I fell asleep halfway through the flight, I remembered Cat still dancing to her music and Tori staring out of the window and Andre and Robbie fighting over the last pack of peanuts. **

_**A/N: Hey guys! If you have read my Victorious Lost In London then you know that I have an obsession with my hometown London. Well it's not my hometown but I used to live there. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Directioner Out**_

_**-Libby xx**_


	36. Enchanted

_Andre's POV_

"_How are you not tired?" I asked blearily to Cat who was bouncing as we walked out of the airport. "It might have been those blueberry sweets she ate." Jade said leaning her head on my shoulder. Tori looked around the cold outside of the airport. "Where's Beck? He promised he'd be here early." We all looked in different directions and didn't see anything. "Who promised to be here early?" said a voice from behind us. Walking up to us in a thick coat and scarf was Beck. "BECK!" Cat squealed and she hugged him. "Your you!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her and said "Yes I'm pretty sure I'm me." Tori came up for a hug then and they kissed. "I missed you." He said hugging her tightly, and then he saw me and Jade together. "Are you like together now?" Jade nodded and I smiled. Beck raised his eyebrows slightly but smiled. "Let's go to my car it's really cold."  
>"When's the premiere?" asked Trina tottering alongside Beck in her high heels. "In two days." Tori stared at him and she stopped in her tracks. "We won't be over jetlag yet and I haven't gotten my dress yet!" Beck laughed "Don't worry Tori you can go get your dresses tomorrow. I promise."<br>"Wow great." She said sarcastically before storming off ahead. Jade laughed and I said "Don't worry about her she's just moody because of the jet lag." Beck nodded but he seemed sort of upset. We got to his car and drove to the hotel. It was the most amazing hotel I'd ever seen. _


	37. Do You?

_Beck's POV_

_It was time for the premiere. I was nervous, not because it was my first ever premiere and nobody knew me, just for Tori to meet Vanessa. I had to admit that Vanessa was good looking but I didn't think of her that way, I never had. She was just a girl that'd I'd acted with. Anyway Andre, Robbie and I were waiting outside the hotel, looking out for the limo. The girls were still getting ready, they'd been getting ready for like an hour now. "Hey there's the limo!" Robbie exclaimed as a long black limo pulled up. Just as it parked the girls appeared out of the hotel. They looked amazing, even Trina. Jade looked incredible in her outfit _( jades_outfit_for_premiere/set?id=51680932), _Cat suited her outfit so well and seemed to be getting into the English theme (__ cats_outfit_for_premiere/set?id=51678638__), __Trina had gone all out as she wanted to get noticed on the red carpet (__ trinas_outfit_for_premiere/set?id=51681152__) __and Tori, she looked amazing (__ toris_outfit_for_premiere/set?id=51690728__), __she looked prettier than I'd ever seen her and that was a hard_ _thing. "Let's go." She smiled and we all got into the limo._

**Trina's POV**

"**Oh my God this is incredible!" exclaimed Tori as we approached the premiere red carpet. There were lights everywhere and I tried to contain my excitement. This could be my big shot, everyone would notice me in this awesome dress I'm wearing and they'll all fall in love with my dazzling charm. Lets rock this venue! I thought in my head.**

Tori's POV

We stepped out of the limo and everybody cheered, Beck began waving and we all smiled. Beck pulled me in on one arm and then Andre in the other. Trina skipped ahead and when they started pointing cameras at her she posed in many different ways. As the cameras aimed at Beck he smiled at the camera with me and Andre still wrapped around his arms. They all smiled back at us and then suddenly there she was, Vanessa Wight. Her long blonde hair pinned back in a bun and dressed like a supermodel ( cgi/set?id=51694185). "Beck!" She exclaimed and she hugged him, smiling. Then she turned to me with a disgusted look on her face. "So you must be Tori. Nice to meet you." She said obviously lying, with a fake smile on her face. She hugged me disgustedly and then went back to Beck, who she dragged on forward onto the red carpet. Andre shrugged and he and Jade walked down having a few photos taken of them. Cat and Robbie walked on together and I stood there awkwardly. "Hey unknown girl smile!" a paparazzi on the carpet smiled at me and I awkwardly smiled back. "Where have I seen you before?" he asked curiously and examining my face closely. "Oh no sorry I need to go my friends calling me." I rushed up the carpet and walked with Cat and Robbie. I heard Cat giggle as the cameras aimed at Orlando Bloom and some others. "Wow." Robbie said, "I feel famous." He smiled as he took Cat's arm and they walked ahead. Andre dropped behind and walked with me. "Enjoying the celebrity lifestyle?" he said linking his arm in mine and walking with me. I nodded but stopped suddenly. Up ahead in front of about ten cameras Beck and Vanessa were wrapped in each other, and they were kissing…


	38. Your Face

_Andre's POV_

_I don't think that she was thinking. She was just a bit unrational about what she did. She unlinked herself from me and stormed forward, well as fast as she could because of her heels. She stood in front of them and they broke apart. I saw her smile at Beck, and then it happened. It was so loud, it echoed. Maybe it was because everything was silent. She slapped her, it was hard. And then everyone gasped, and silence fell._

Tori's POV

It was a mistake. I knew it was. I regretted it as soon as I'd done it. I felt myself gasp and then there was silence. I saw everybody staring at me in shock, including Beck and the others. I felt tears about to flow down my face, so I ran. What else was I supposed to do? I ran off the red carpet and onto the street. Somewhere along the line one of my shoes fell off so I just kicked the other one off and kept running. I faintly heard somebody running after me, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't face anyone now. I'd never done anything that bad before. If I'd been Jade I would've stayed there and faced the consequences but I just wimped out and ran away. That would be all over the news tomorrow and I might have ruined Beck's chances at ever getting a movie deal again. I reached the edge of the road and leant against the fence that blocked me from the River Thames. I heard the footsteps get closer and then stop. "Tori?" My heart sunk further as I heard the disappointment in his voice. It was Beck. "Tori? Can you tell me why? Just why?"  
>"Why were you kissing her?" I asked swallowing the lump in my throat. "It was just for the paparazzi Tori, it didn't mean anything why did you hit her?<br>"I don't know I was just angry!" I said feeling the tears falling down my face. "It's alright Tori, I forgive you."  
>"Yeah I'm not sure that Vanessa will or the many people in the world."<br>"Aww who gives a stuff about them it'll all blow over." He smiled and suddenly small flecks of white began falling on us. "What the?" Beck looked up and I saw that it was snowing. "Best vacation ever." I said smiling. "You do realise you have to go home in two days right?"  
>"Of course!" I said and he smiled again.<p>

"Fantastic." He moved forward and kissed me. And in that moment I didn't care that I'd probably ruined Beck's chances, I didn't care that the famous Vanessa Wight hated me, I just felt the love that I'd never felt for anyone else in Beck at that instant. It was perfect.

A/N: These are the premiere outfits

Tori's Outfit:  toris_outfit_for_premiere/set?id=51690728

Trina's Outfit:  trinas_outfit_for_premiere/set?id=51681152

Jade's Outfit:  jades_outfit_for_premiere/set?id=51680932

Cat's Outfit:  cats_outfit_for_premiere/set?id=51678638

Vanessa's Outfit:  vanessas_premiere_outfit/set?id=51694185


	39. I Heart ?

Tori's POV

"Once again I am so sorry Beck! I pretty much ruined your chances when I hit Vanessa." I said as I slung my backpack onto my back. Beck laughed and said "Actually you helped me I've had calls from three different companies asking me if I'd be interested in movie deals." I smiled at him, "Are you sure you don't want to come back to America with us?" I asked. He shook his head, "I really want to come back to America with you but you know I have to do all sorts of stuff for the movie, I really have to make up for my girlfriend hitting my co-star." I looked sheepishly at my feet before I heard Cat call, "Come on Tori! Or we'll miss our plane!" I hurriedly kissed Beck and waved goodbye, before Cat grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

"So are you excited for our final year of school?" Cat asked as she fidgeted in her seat next to me. "I don't know because it's our last year but I can't wait to get back to school." Cat grinned and said "Well I'm planning on moving to London when I'm out of school, it's pretty and I really like it." Robbie's head appeared and he said smiling goofily "I'm okay with that." I sat back in my seat and let myself slowly fall asleep.

_Beck's POV_

_As soon as they were gone I missed them. All the time I've been here in England, I've missed their company, even Jade. Just to have them around to comfort me and encourage me. I honestly wasn't looking forward to one last month in England touring with Vanessa. I arrived back at my hotel and fell into bed straight away, but before I could fall asleep my phone rang. I sleepily grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" I said blearily. "Hi there!" it was Vanessa. "I was just calling to say that I forgive your girlfriend for hitting me and I'm sorry that I kissed you. Even though you are a really good kisser. But I'm getting off topic. I just wanted to call to say goodnight and that your girlfriend is really lucky." Before I could answer she hung up the phone. I stared at it for a few moments before putting it back on my bedside table. What did she mean? My girlfriend was really lucky? I loved her a lot. Did Vanessa? She was always flirting with me but I thought that was just for publicity for the movie. She had been single for two years now after she was caught cheating on her boyfriend of seven months Daniel McCray. I didn't have any interest in her, but I have to spend the next month with her. I lay down slowly, I turned the TV on but didn't pay attention to what was on the screen. I fell asleep fitfully, I couldn't stop thinking about Tori, Vanessa and for some reason Sikowitz..._

_**A/N : I am SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I've had so much schoolwork and they always take my main priority also I've had a serious case of writers block, but right here I pushed through to give you this chapter. Now I know that some of you might be thinking of Lola, don't worry she's making a return but not for the good! So for now I'm out. **_

_**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.**_

_**Directioner Out.**_

_**Libby x**_


	40. Love Story

Tori's POV

"Tori get up or you'll be late for your first day back at school!" I woke up to Mum yelling at me, and Trina singing. She then stormed up to my bedroom, opened the door and said "You have to go to school, whereas I have an audition to go to! It's the main part in a new TV series!" She smirked before walking back out. I rolled my eyes, ever since Trina graduated she's been calling around trying to get auditioning jobs, they'd all declined except this one. I climbed out of bed and changed into the clothes I'd laid out the night before. I didn't want to seem like a perfectionist but I really wanted to make a good impression on my first day back in my final year. I walked downstairs, to where Mum had laid out a plate of bacon for me. "No thanks Mum I'll just get something from school, I want to get there early to talk to Sikowitz." Mum raised her eyebrows before turning to Trina, who was stretching in gym gear in front of the TV. "Trina honey can you turn that down?" Trina sighed but grabbed the remote and turned it down. I grabbed my school bag from the hook and waved goodbye to Mum and Trina. I then pulled my phone out of my bag and called Andre's number. "Hello you've reached Andre." I heard Andre speak and laughed, "Hey Andre are you still picking me up today?"

"Of course I wouldn't forget!"

"Okay thanks when will you be here?"

"In about five minutes?" He said and I agreed. He then hung up the phone and I waited for him to arrive. As I did I checked my messages, and then I saw the one from Beck that I'd gotten last night, it was simple it read: _Hey Tori. I miss you a lot. I love you._ It had made my cry, I missed him too and I just wanted him to come home. But he still had a month to go spending almost every waking minute in the presence of Vanessa. I couldn't help feeling jealous as I climbed into Andre's car.

Cat's POV

I arrived at school really early the first day back to wait for Robbie. When he arrived we got breakfast together, "I can't believe we're in our last year." He said as he sat down next to me at our usual table. I nodded and said "I know I hope I can get into a good college." I bit my lip and he frowned at me. "What?" I asked and he shrugged, "I dunno it's just I'm wondering where the carefree Cat went, the one who loved giraffes and mirrors." I blushed and said "I'm still here, I just want to be able to make something out my life, I want to spend it with you that's what I know." It was his turn to blush and I leant over and kissed him gently on the lips. I saw Tori, Jade and Andre walk over and I waved. "Hey where's Lola?" Robbie asked as Andre sat next to him, "She's not coming back for a few weeks, still promoting her movie." Andre replied biting into a breakfast burrito. Tori slid into the seat next to me and I noticed she looked kind of sad. "Is everything okay?" I asked her, poking her chin up so she was looking at me. She nodded but then changed her mind and shook her head. I frowned and said "What's wrong?" She glanced around the table, to see that everyone was looking at her and hung her head again and muttered, "I miss Beck." I looked up at everyone else and they all suddenly had sad expressions on their faces. "We miss him too Tori, it's our final year, we always thought we'd spend it all together as best friends." Jade spoke up and I was surprised to hear her say that. She'd barely talked about Beck after they'd broken up. It seems so long ago that all of this started. I gave her a quick hug as the bell rang. "Everything will be okay." I mumbled into her shoulder as we hugged.

Tori's POV

I wasn't really paying attention to Sikowitz, he wasn't really making much sense. It was the first day back, we could get away with it. I was seated at the back next to Andre and Jade, who were muttering together, laughing and flirting. I could see Cat and Robbie sitting together at the front right corner holding hands, Cat resting her head on Robbie's shoulder. I sighed and kicked my bag under my chair and tried to concentrate on Sikowitz, but before he could speak anymore the door opened and a voice said, "Sorry I'm late Sikowitz, my plane was late last night." It was Beck! Before anybody could react I had jumped up and ran over to him. "Beck you're here! Why are you here?" I was so confused and curious but before he could answer, I kissed him. He kissed back but we were interrupted when Sikowitz said "Welcome back Beck, now quit it with the PDA and sit down." Still holding hands we sat down at the back and Sikowitz continued his lecture about dramatisation, however I wasn't listening. "What are you doing here?" I asked, hushed so that Sikowitz wouldn't hear. He grinned and said "I couldn't be away from you too long, I realised that I didn't want to be a big Hollywood actor, it's way too much work and I'm not cut out for it, I just want to do small jobs before moving onto big stuff," He smiled again and I brushed his cheek. "I love you." I said, moving closer to him. He smiled back at me his bright eyes shining and said "I love you too Tori, I always will." And he kissed me again, and I felt the passion he put into it, and I was glad to know he was mine. And I loved him. With everything I had.


	41. Begin Again

Tori's POV

"This is seriously going to be the best senior year ever!" I exclaimed as I opened my locker. Cat giggled and Andre strummed a small tune on his guitar. "I'm looking forward to getting my music out there." He smiled and propped his guitar against the lockers. "I'm going to miss you guys though!" I wrapped my arms around the two of them and Cat laughed. I shut my locker and sat down against them. Andre joined me and put his head on my shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you too Tori, you're the best friend I've ever had." I smiled at him and put my arm around him. "Let's make this the best senior year ever then. Let's watch this year at Hollywood Arts. Time to begin another year."

**Jade's POV  
><strong>**I scanned the Asphalt Cafe to my regular table, Beck was sitting there with Robbie and they were laughing and talking. I didn't really want to talk to Robbie but I wanted to eat my lunch and I wasn't going to leave just because of Robbie. I sat down opposite Beck and grinned at him. "It's awesome to have you back you know." Robbie said as he took the last bite of his burger. "Thanks Rob, I didn't want to miss my senior year." Robbie grinned and stood up. "Yeah that and you want to spend it making out with Tori." He winked and walked away, leaving me to awkwardly sit with Beck. "So I suppose you're not happy to see me back then?" He said, shifting his fork around in his salad. I shook my head and said "Of course I am we are still friends, I don't hold a grudge against you Beck, I'm planning to make this the best senior year ever. I don't want to waste my last year hating other people and the way they act. I'm an adult now, I need to make adult decisions." Beck grinned and reached out and took my hand. "No matter what happens Jade, I do love you, you're amazing and I wouldn't be who I am without you." I smiled at him and grinned. "I love you too Beck." **

Cat's POV

"So Miss Valentine do you want to make this the best senior year ever?" I heard Robbie's voice call out behind me and I blushed slightly. "Absolutely." I turned around to see him standing with a bouquet of roses. "Oh my God are they for me?" He nodded and handed me the flowers. "I just want to spend this last year with you." He hugged me close and I wrapped my arms around him. He then gave me a quick kiss before walking away. I reached into my back pocket and found the letter that I had gotten this morning. I opened it and bit my lip. It was from the New York Academy Of Music and Dramatic Arts. _Dear Miss Catarina Valentine, We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to our school Term beginning 23__rd__ January 2014. We hope to see you there and congratulations on your successful admission. Sincerely the New York Academy Of Music and Dramatic Arts. _I wanted to tell Robbie, but I just couldn't. Not after he told me about getting into Tech School. I wanted him to be happy. I'd tell him soon. I loved him. I had to be honest. 


End file.
